Her Mother's Daughter
by SkyStrider
Summary: Nabiki is having problems adjusting to the world outside of Nerima and feels a bit out of place. What's worse, the Yakuza are starting to look her way again. Fortunately, she has some admirers, and one of them procures a little extra help. Along the way, Nabiki will perform a rescue, pick up a new skill, do a little shopping, and dabble in international intrigue...
1. The Yakuza

The usual disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

While this is story is part of the "Kasumi's Fate" ("Bindings") Continuum, it's not necessary to have read any of the previous stories. You only need to know a few things:

1) Nabiki is in college now, but goes home every weekend.  
>2) Ranma and Akane are happily dating now.<br>3) Kasumi and Tofu are engaged.  
>4) Tofu is a very powerful mage and he is teaching Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi who also have some ability.<br>5) Riku Ishida was introduced in Chapter 4 of "Say 'Yes' to the Dress." He is a Yakuza member.

Anything else isn't important to enjoy the story (although, please feel free to read the other stories).

For those following the Continuum, this story starts the Wednesday after "Genma's Job" ends. There is a flashback that occurs during "Say 'Yes' to the Dress."

* * *

><p>Some quick notes on the Yakuza:<p>

1) The Yakuza are members of one of several organized crime syndicates originating in Japan. Basically, the Japanese Mafia.  
>2) The Oyabun is the head of one particular family (a.k.a "The Godfather").<br>3) The "Shateigashria" is the Oyabun's second lieutenant. The "Wakagashira" is the first lieutenant, but that term is not used in the story.  
>4) The "Kobun" are the Oyabun's subordinates (i.e. His immediate "family").<br>5) The "Kyodai" basically the ruling council ("big brothers") under the Oyabun, the Wakagashira, and the Shateigashria. Note that there may be more than one Shateigashria in a crime family, but not in the family mentioned in this story. All Kyodia are Kobun, but not all Kobun are Kyodia.

On with the story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Yakuza<p>

Riku Ishida strode up to the door and announced himself to the two Yakuza Enforcers who stood there. He submitted to the pat down without a word, having left his gun elsewhere. "Juro Nishimura summoned me. Where do you want me to wait?" Ishida asked.

"Open your shirt," the guard on the right told him.

Ishida undid his tie a bit and opened the shirt. His tattoo was blazoned across his chest. The hawk was done in full color with outstretched talons. The two wingtips stretched to Ishida's shoulders, but Ishida's neck was unmarked. The guard nodded, "No disrespect, Brother. We just need to make sure it's you. We've never seen you before."

"None taken," Ishida said calmly. "No disrespect to either of you, Brothers." He buttoned the shirt again.

"Have a seat. We'll announce you when the time is right." The left guard told him. "Won't be long," the man added as an afterthought. The other man wrote a note and slid it through a small panel next to the double doors.

Ishida noted the action and took a seat across from the door without complaint. He waited in silence while reviewing his actions over the past month. He had no idea why he was summoned to a meeting with the Oyabun. Ishida had been rather successful in shaking down the corporations he had targeted, threatening to create chaos at the Shareholders Meetings unless an accommodation was reached between the company and the Organization. Last he knew, Nishimura was happy with him. Ishida had not been playing any power games either. He was pretty content with his share of the take and he also liked having hands with two complete sets of fingers. Besides, he respected Nishimura.

Finally, the door opened and another Enforcer stuck his head out. The new one whispered to the left guard and the guard motion for Ishida to stand. Ishida straightened his tie and walked over to the door. The new man opened the door a little wider and beckoned for Ishida to enter. Ishida slid through the partial opening and looked around the room. A large conference table with nearly two dozen men seated at it dominated the room. At the head of the table sat the Oyabun.

Ishida immediately noted where Nishimura was and, after a glance at the doorman who just nodded, he walked over to Nishimura and stood behind the man, a little to the side. The man at the head of the table made a note of his entry, but otherwise continued to speak about some of the protection schemes that were ongoing. Finally, he addressed Nishimura: "Kobun Juro, thank you for summoning your Little Brother. Kobun Riku…" The Oyabun paused while Ishida bowed, then continued: "You have done very well for us. I am pleased."

Ishida bowed again and said, "I am honored Oyaban and grateful you are happy."

The Oyabun then said: "Due to issues elsewhere, we are currently making some adjustments. One of these adjustments is that Brother Juro has graciously agreed to become the Shateigashria, reporting to myself. His assumption of these duties has required us to appoint another to the Kyodai. We have chosen you."

Ishida was stunned for a second, then remember himself and bowed deeply to the Oyabun. "I am pleased to serve you in any capacity, Oyabun."

The Oyabun nodded. "You are to sit next to our new Shateigashria – you will continue to report to him." At a gesture from the Oyabun, one of the Enforcers wheeled a conference room chair next to Nishimura.

Ishida looked at the chair and then bowed to the Oyabun. He also recognized the test in front of him and pulled the chair away from the table again. Ishida moved the chair to the other side of Nishimura, further away from the Oyabun, assuming a more junior position than Nishimura (as was proper). Ishida then bowed to Nishimura and took his seat. There were satisfied nods from the other Kyodai sitting around the table. Nishimura did not react overtly, but there was the ghost of a smile on his face as his subordinate sat down.

"Now that the Organization is once more at full capacity, is there any further business to discuss this afternoon?" the Oyabun asked.

A younger man across from Ishida called out: "Oyabun, I wish to pursue the idea of establishing a handhold in unclaimed territory."

The Oyabun nodded and said, "You wish to discuss Nerima then? I advise you to send men you do not trust and feel the Organization can do without. It would be best if they were not privileged to our secrets. Other than that, do as you will."

The man, Hideki Heria, looked confused. "I do not understand, Oyabun."

The Oyabun smiled. "I know. That is why you believe Nerima should be investigated. But we already know there is nothing for us in Nerima. Those in that ward who seek to do business with us find us next door easy enough."

"But couldn't we offer protection to the local businesses there?" Heria asked. Heria obviously didn't understand why some of his fellow Kyodai were expressing such negative body language.

Nishimura spoke up: "Nerima is often seen as unplucked fruit, but some fruit is not fit for consumption. Every now and then, someone tries to plant a harvest, but no one has ever succeeded in getting Nerima to yield."

"But hasn't Brother Riku had some success?" Heria pressed.

Nishimura turned to Ishida and raised a sardonic eyebrow. Ishida took the invitation and said: "I'd hardly count convincing a nineteen year-old girl to keep her mouth shut as a success. Other than that, I did nothing. It was Chan Xian who successfully manipulated the situation to yield some profit. Even so, that was under a very specific set of circumstances involving human nature and the manipulation of betting odds. I was not providing protection to the businesses of Nerima, only to Xian."

"Xian needed protection from a nineteen year-old girl?" Heria asked in disbelief.

The Oyabun answered: "If you understood Nerima, you would realize the answer to that question is 'Yes'. Xian approached me for a means to talk to the young woman without unleashing hell. I assigned the problem to Nishimura who assigned it to Ishida. Ishida did very well in finding a means to accomplish Xian's goal, even if Ishida didn't fully understand all the issues. Xian paid very well for Ishida's services. It was an unexpected bonus that Ishida found a way to keep Nerima's troubles from disturbing our family businesses here in our own district."

"Couldn't we use this young woman again?" Heria asked.

"No," the Oyabun said. "I approve of the deal Ishida struck. She is to be left alone. If you think you can gain a foothold in Nerima by another means, you are welcomed to try – just remember my warning not to waste good men. That is the end of this discussion."

Heria heard the rebuke lurking in the Oyabun tone, and chose not to pursue the matter any further. However, once the meeting was adjourned, he immediately caught up to Ishida and Nishimura as the two men walked out the door congratulating the other on their promotions. "Who is this girl, Ishida? Is she a girlfriend? Is she that good in bed?" Heria challenged.

Nishimura's eyes became dangerous, but Ishida just smiled and said: "She's a little young for my tastes. She is very pretty though. If she was about five years older, I might consider it, but only if I was tired of living, or at least living as a free man. No matter how the relationship played out, I would be dead by the end of it – something you may want to keep in mind." With that, Ishida touched Nishimura's shoulders and motioned for his superior to lead the way. Nishimura threw a black look at Heria full of warnings, but led Ishida away from a frustrated Heria.

The two men stepped into an elevator. Nishimura felt a proper celebration was in order, but before he went to the Club, he needed to tend to business. As soon as the doors closed, Nishimura said: "Take care of it discreetly."

"It shall be done," Ishida answered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ishida wandered into a small shop that sat in a maze of streets in southern Tokyo. The old man behind the counter glared at him as Ishida walked in the door. "I have nothing for the likes of you!" the old man hissed.<p>

"I'm not looking for a Curse, old man. I want to give someone a Blessing," Ishida told him coolly. "Surely you have no issue with that?"

"I doubt it very much! What do you want?" demanded the old man.

Ishida looked slowly among the shelves of the shop despite the hostility in the room. He was always amazed by the unusual contents here. Finally, he saw the item he wanted. It looked like a simple glass pendant composed of two pyramids glued back to back, giving the crystal six sides. The first time he saw it, he couldn't believe it, but the old man confirmed what his grandmother told him. Ishida picked it up and carried it over to the shop proprietor. "How much?" he asked.

The old man looked confused. "You trying to say you're sorry to someone? It won't work!" he grumbled at Ishida. "It can only be used for someone else!"

"I'm aware, old man. How much?" Ishida pressed.

"It will not kill someone!" the proprietor said sharply.

"How much?" Ishida repeated.

"100000 yen!" the old man hissed.

"1000 yen is more like it for a cheap piece of glass," Ishida countered.

"It's not glass – you know the story! 100000 yen!" the old man insisted.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Ishida asked.

"It will work – just not for you! You have to give it to someone else!" the old man said sharply.

"I intend to, but it must work," Ishida demanded.

The old man paused. "You're serious, aren't you? This is for someone else?" he asked. Ishida just nodded. The proprietor looked at Ishida's face. "50000 yen up front. I'll tell you how to use it. You have to pay me the other 50000 yen once it works – otherwise you risk the Curse of the Dead."

"If it doesn't work, you have to give me my money back," Ishida returned.

"If you risk the Curse, I accept!" the old man stated. Ishida nodded again. "Done," the old man said and then told Ishida how to use the charm.

Ishida paid the old man and then blew on the charm. The old man did the same and Ishida was not surprised to see that it glowed brightly for a couple of seconds. "You have to do it before the sun sets," the old man reminded him.

"Not an issue. I'm going now. Take care. I'll be back in two days," Ishida replied and then left the shop.

* * *

><p>Ishida walked through the graveyard behind the temple and found the monument he was looking for. Somehow, someway, he was sure this would work. He knelt down next to the stone and took out the pendant. With a sharp swing, he smashed the pendant against the monument, shattering the pendant. He then whispered to the stone: "Your daughter needs you. I have opened the path, and I will pay the price. I beg you to come in the name of another!"<p>

Deep inside himself, Ishida felt something change and he smiled. Then he vanished.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, which was her lightest day as far as classes went, and Nabiki was restless, something she knew she better solve fast – the outside world was far to breakable for her to cut loose. Her college friends were fragile, the boys trying to date her were fragile, her teachers were fragile, and the local businesses were fragile. "Gods," she thought. "I never knew I'd miss Nerima this much. I feel like I'm moving among glass people."<p>

She had her first real lesson about the outside world within the first two weeks of school. At first, she was delighted to be away from Nerima and have a fresh start. She had made some new friends, she liked her classes, and the dorm had a sweet setup. Then the usual things happen: cliques formed, there was an "in" crowd and an "out" crowd, battle lines were drawn, etc. No one messed with her though; they took one look at Nabiki and knew they were out of their league. Nabiki thought it was all very quaint and pedestrian until she had to talk a girl out of killing herself because the girl had been ostracized by the "in" crowd.

Nabiki had managed to get the girl to a counselor and then Nabiki took steps – within forty-eight hours, the cliques were destroyed and the battle-field swept clean. Word spread then. There were two whispered messages: the first was "Don't start a war – the casualties will be on all sides." The second was "Don't piss off Nabiki." Nabiki thought those were two very worthwhile messages.

For a little while after that, folks had tried to nullify Nabiki by making her the dorm's unofficial shrink. Everyone who had an issue would stop by to talk to her. "What whiners! Who the hell do I look like? Akane?" she thought with exasperation. Even looking back at that first month made her shudder. "No one is throwing knives at them. No one is trying to kill them. They are not dodging monsters, ghosts, perverts, or misfiring magic," she thought. "No one is trying to marry them off tonight. No one has to worry about honor promises or seppuku. They don't have to worry about the building falling on them because the neighbors got in a fight."

She had one standard answer for everyone who came to the door: "Suck it up and grow up! Your world is just opening up now! You are among one of the most privileged people on the planet. You have food, water, shelter, clothing, and a chance for an education. Get your ass in gear and make something of yourself! You have a long way to go, but the first step starts now! Don't worry about love right now – that will come in time. If he/she is really the one for you, they will keep up with you – and you will keep up with them! MOVE!"

Eventually, things settled down and Nabiki became known as the "Queen of Tough Love". Still the lesson stayed with her. Most of the people outside of Nerima were not as resilient as those in her hometown – even the civilians (the non-martial artists) of Nerima were tougher than the folks outside. As a result, Nabiki often felt she had to restrain herself. She didn't really date anyone at the college for fear of trashing the men for life ("What wimps!"), and she handled her friends with kid gloves. It was easy to outmaneuver her professors as well ("How the hell did they get their degrees?").

There were exceptions. There were a few people who could stand up to Nabiki, but they were often moving in different directions, and Nabiki was not interested in where they were going. A few men had interested her, but they were out of college and looking for more submissive women. They would be more interested in taming her rather than looking for an equal partner. She knew many of these men would eventually have one or more mistresses on the side – definitely not would she would call marriage material (not that she was looking).

There were four things keeping her from dying of boredom. The first was going home every weekend to her family (there was always something happening there). Her family was still the center of her life. She relished bantering with her siblings and teasing them. Kasumi was still a joy and comfort to be around. Nabiki enjoyed watching Ranma and Akane truly be in love. Doctor Tofu was an excellent adversary and her father was more interesting these days as well. Nabiki had also grown closer to Nodoka ever since she helped the older woman battle her OCD. While Nabiki wanted to expand her horizons, she didn't want to lose sight of her home harbor as well.

The second was Ms. Hinako (of all people). She and Nabiki had started to really get to know one another during Ranma and Akane's first date. Nabiki found the woman-child had very interesting insights into the world around her despite her affliction and her often childish behavior. As an observer of human nature, Nabiki found Hinako's duality fascinating. Also, Hinako was someone who understood a bit of what Nabiki was going through with the outside world and often gave Nabiki somewhere to vent without judgment. The two exchanged at least one E-mail swap every day.

The third interaction keeping her sane was with Toshio Kuno, her latest sparring partner. Kuno had started their correspondence by sending an E-mail from an anonymous account. The subject line of the message was "Shall we play a game?" Inside the E-mail was a list of five stocks – all fairly high performers, and nothing else. Nabiki made note of the stocks and countered with five of her own. One week later, Kuno returned a comparison of his stocks verses hers and who had done better in that week. He then gave a new set of five. She responded with another set of five and the game grew from there.

Part of the game was tracking down who her mysterious opponent was. That had taken an effort because Kuno switched addresses every week. Eventually Nabiki had managed to trace all the addresses to a hub owned by one ISP. She had used a less than ethical (but not quite illegal) means of planting a trace-back in the hub and discovered the E-mails were coming from an office in the downtown financial district. Further research and inquiry had led to the top floor, which was held by Kuno enterprises. She then traced some of the purchases for stocks from the game and noticed a definite pattern for an account held by one Toshio Kuno.

Nabiki announced her findings by leaving a hardcopy of her E-mail reply for the game with Kuno's receptionist. One week later, Kuno sent a package to Nabiki at the college. In the package were three things. One was a check for a decent amount of money – the check's memo line read "For consulting services." Nabiki immediately used the check to buy stocks. The second item was a CD containing 40 minutes of applause. The third was a handwritten stock list and another anonymous E-mail account to reply back too.

The last item that kept her brain active was gathering information and predicting the actions of those around her. Unfortunately, her friends and classmates were too predictable (something that made her long for Nerima again). The professors and administrators at her college were even more so. That left the business people around her. That might not have been enough except several were either paying protection money to the Yakuza, or were fronts for Yakuza business interest. Watching the Yakuza also required Nabiki to watch the local police and the local politicians – not that everyone was on the take, but they were all players, one way or another. Now Nabiki had something interesting to watch.

Nabiki soon learned that the Yakuza played for keeps, forcing Nabiki to use the most passive spying techniques in her arsenal. She quickly decided not to interfere – while the martial artists of Nerima were a formable force, they couldn't resurrect the dead. Instead, she just watched and tried to anticipate actions. She would write down predictions and then note where she was wrong and why. She kept everything in ciphers to prevent someone from accidently stumbling upon her activities. There were no notebooks or files – she only wrote down her predictions and then shredded them once the outcome was known. It was a dangerous game she played, but she learned a lot about organized crime and politics, and she managed to keep it harmless (at least for her).

* * *

><p>Well, that was the case until her name started to appear in Yakuza discussions. At first, she was panicked that one of her techniques had been found out (although that should not have been possible – at least in theory). As she listened though, she learned that the discussions were started by Chan Xian, a bookie who operated out of the Nakashima tower in downtown Tokyo. He was trying to reach her, but wanted to do it without involving the Nerima martial artists. He never told the Oyabun why he wanted to reach Nabiki, but the Oyabun had speculated that it was to make Nabiki a spy for him. The Oyabun was also wondering if it was possible to use Nabiki as well. The night Nabiki learned this was the closest she ever came to getting drunk on sake.<p>

However, in the light of the next day, she decided that she was a Tendo, and she wasn't going down without a fight. She didn't want to involve the Nerima folks if at all possible (even though she knew they could take the Yakuza family apart) – the message "Don't start a war – the casualties will be on all sides" applied to her too. "No, I need to handle this myself," she thought. "If I start running now, then I will always have to keep running." That weekend, she canceled her date and stayed at home. In the sanctuary of her room, she created her own book.

The little novel detailed all she had learned about the Yakuza including who they were blackmailing, where the off-shore accounts were, the Yakuza hierarchy, what government officials worked for who, what the smuggling routes were – everything and everyone. She created five books – four encrypted and one straight-forward (the computer was a wonderful thing). If the cops were given the book, the local Yakuza family was finished, but so was Nabiki; they would not hesitate to kill her in retribution. She hid the encrypted books (and the keys separate) with various people and instructed two different lawyers what to do in the event of her death. She kept the unencrypted book with her and waited.

Soon enough, Chan tracked Nabiki down with the help of Riku "The Hawk" Ishida. The Hawk was a handsome man, but all business. Nabiki knew him by reputation from her spying. He was great at intimidation and mind games. To call him a "cold-blooded killer" wasn't quite fair; he had killed people, and Nabiki knew he would again. But if it was possible he could spare a target, he would – something that had held him back in a steady climb of the lower Yakuza ranks. He also tried to keep "civilians" out of the line of fire. Ishida was also known for following his own rules, but he was very loyal to his higher ups, and he made sure their goals were always achieved. As a result, the higher ranks of the Yakuza hierarchy were watching him carefully; his success rate could not be argued against.

When Ishida leaned on her, Nabiki pushed back and gave him the book. He immediately evaluated her as a threat to his bosses, and weighed removing her from the picture. He stared at her eyes and Nabiki knew what he found: total and utter destruction on all sides. There would be no winner if he killed her. Everyone would lose, and he took Nabiki's comments about the Nerima martial artists very seriously.

When Nabiki looked in his eyes, she knew fear – even if she never let it show. This was a true predator of the wild. He killed for his meals without remorse because that's what it took to feed his pack. She knew he was evaluating her very being, deciding on her capabilities, her allies, and her willpower. Finally she saw Judgment and felt a new evaluation start: How could he use her to strengthen himself? Within seconds he had a plan and uttered it: Nabiki was to act as if she was following an order from him – Shut up and mind your own business. Since this was exactly what Nabiki wanted to do, she agreed. When he tossed the book back to her, Nabiki knew she had survived.

* * *

><p>When they parted company, Nabiki was sure that was the last she had seen of Ishida for a while, but she was wrong. He tracked her down in Ginza the very next day and handed her electronic bug back to her with a smile. "I trust you heard the Oyabun's announcement, Ms. Tendo. You and yours are off-limits."<p>

Nabiki knew from the smile and the fact she was standing in a very public place, she was on safe ground. "I just wanted some reassurance," she said. "I'd like to get on with my life."

"Understood, but no more of these, please," he said while tapping the tiny device he had placed in her hand. "I knew you placed it on me yesterday – I do have some training after all. Stick to the more passive methods if you don't mind. I trust there are no more of these about?" he prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"The untraceable devices like this one are very expensive. They are strictly for emergencies – like yesterday. Did you have to smash it when you left the Oyabun's office?" she asked cheekily.

Ishida chuckled briefly. "Some punishment was in order, Ms. Tendo. I thought that was rather appropriate and that you'd find it much more acceptable than other punishments," he said, keeping the eyebrow raised.

Nabiki smirked briefly, but also said "Point noted," with a nod of her head.

"Good," he said as he placed his hand gently under the hand she held the device in. "Let's keep all your fingers whole and attached to your hand, shall we?"

Nabiki knew he was making a somewhat empty threat, much in the manner one would scold a child, but the key word was 'somewhat.' So she said truthfully, "There are no more devices from me anywhere around the premises of the Oyabun – or around the Yakuza in general. Our deal would require that I tell you – the chance that one of your enemies could compromise a device is too great. This one only had enough battery life to survive until midnight last night and the signal was encrypted. There was not enough time for it to be compromised."

"I know," Ishida acknowledged. "That's why this conversation is so friendly," he said while looking into her eyes. Suddenly, Ishida's eyes widened and Nabiki felt his pulse quicken through their hand contact. What was worse, Nabiki became very aware he was an attractive man. She felt her own eyes widen and her own pulse quicken.

Both of them broke out in laughter and said together: "THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING!" They let their hands separate without rushing the motion.

"This is not the first time this has happened to me," she said. "Why is it I am attracted to men who would absolutely destroy me?" she added ruefully.

"I never believed this was possible until now, but you would be my absolute doom," he chuckled.

"Probably," Nabiki agreed.

"I think you better keep your nose clean, Ms. Tendo. While we will meet again, I think we need to minimize the occasions and keep them to very public places," Ishida said.

"Agreed, Mr. Ishida; agreed. Take care of yourself, sir," Nabiki said with a polite bow.

"You too, good lady," he said returning her bow. With that, he took his leave of her.

* * *

><p>Nabiki sighed as her reminisce ended. She needed to get out her dorm, and she had no classes this afternoon, so she grabbed a map of Tokyo, closed her eyes, and poked a finger at the map. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the area under her finger. "Fine," she said out loud. "That's where I am going exploring. Looks like an older area of the city. Might be something interesting there. If not, at least I'm not sitting here going stir-crazy."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next up: Kimi

* * *

><p>AN: 11/25/2014: Corrected the phrase: "Don't start a war – the casualties will be on all sides." Thanks to TopKat90 for catching it.


	2. Kimi

Chapter 2: Kimi

Nabiki packed a couple of bottles of water into a day pack with some snacks. She also took an assortment of smoke and flash bombs and stashed them on her person. The throwing knife went into a wrist sheath that her jacket hid. She couldn't really throw the knife that well, but it sometimes help to have a cutting blade around. One of the short balanced clubs went inside the jacket, and another was hid up a sleeve. She looked at herself in the mirror to check that nothing was showing. "My sisters would be proud," she thought. "Even Tofu and Ranma would give me kudos." With that thought, she walked out of the dorm and caught the bus to her target area.

As the bus carried her to her destination, Nabiki reflected on the change Henna's attack on Kasumi had caused to Nabiki's psyche. (1) Once upon a time, Nabiki would never have consented to weapons training, but Henna's attack changed that forever. The middle Tendo daughter never went anywhere without at least a couple of weapons on her person. Granted, the weapons were more to provide a distraction so she could escape or summon help, but she was always armed these days. Tofu had also taught her how not to stand out so much and even to "pull in her aura" to help pass unnoticed – something the old Nabiki would never have agreed to; indeed, it would have clashed with her personality. But, now the world was a more dangerous place if even Kasumi could be attacked, so Nabiki had adjusted. "Gods," she thought. "And that was before the Yakuza had glanced in my direction. If I had any sense, I would just stay on campus and hide in my room, but that's not me…"

One bus transfer later and Nabiki had arrived at the intersection she had marked. She took out the GPS she had packed and created a waypoint on it. Then she "pulled in her aura" and started her stroll. As she walked, she noted that the architecture was definitely old, probably pre-dating World War II. It wasn't run-down per se, but it also wasn't the best area in Tokyo either. There were little grocery shops here and there as well as a few clothing stores (although not the styles she wore when showing off) and other local businesses. Mostly, it was a blue collar residential area. Of course, most people were at their jobs or school, so it was fairly empty.

Nabiki walked around for an hour or so, noting how the streets flowed together and where the bus routes crisscrossed through the area. She grabbed a sandwich at a local deli and managed to charm some local gossip out of the woman who ran the shop. Nothing too unusual was mentioned – just the standard neighborhood soap opera. Nabiki also learned which Yakuza family was in the area (which was not the one by her college – thank heavens!), but they did not have a strong presence. She then used the information to charm other local merchants, repeating the process until she had most of the dirt on everyone. There was no real reason to do it, she just was amusing herself. All-in-all, these folks were just like everyone else. Finally, after a couple more hours of exploring and chatting, she began to walk back to the bus stop. She had time to get back, look at a few notes, and then grab dinner with some dorm mates. Her wanderlust was somewhat satisfied.

She was about ten blocks from the bus when her instincts began to fire. Nabiki immediately crossed the street and was relieved to feel them abate somewhat, but there was still trouble nearby. She looked back across the street and noticed a man with his hood pulled up, stalking a woman about thirty meters in front of him. Nabiki had been between them. The man did not belong to the area, while the woman did. The stalker wore sunglasses despite the lack of need.

_"__This is not my problem," Nabiki thought to herself. _

Nabiki began to quicken her pace a little. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, quite possibly a nurse, going home after a long day at work. She looked very tired.

_"__I'm not Ranma or Akane," Nabiki thought._

Nabiki pulled up her own hood and put on her sunglasses.

_"__It doesn't matter that the bastard could have easily targeted me rather than this woman if I hadn't been using Tofu's technique. Life is not fair after all," Nabiki's mind continued. _

She upped her pace further to catch up with the nurse. The would-be rapist continued to ignore Nabiki. If he saw her, he didn't think of her as an obstacle courtesy of the technique Nabiki was using. At most, he thought of her as a meek bystander who paid attention to no one.

_"__I'm not a fighter," her mind added._

The man silently sped up to catch up with his victim. Nabiki readied her flash bombs and checked her clubs.

_"__It will only lead to trouble for me if I do anything," her mind excused. _

Just as the other woman walked by the mouth of an alleyway, the man grabbed the woman from behind. He slapped a hand across her mouth and struck her from behind with his other hand. Then he dragged her into the alley. Nabiki was already crossing the road when he struck – there were no cars about, otherwise the rapist would have waited.

_"__Am I out of my…"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS RAPE IS NOT HAPPENING!" Nabiki screamed silently at herself.

Nabiki stood at the mouth of the alleyway (not being foolish enough to enter) just as the man slammed the woman's head against a wall and caused her to fall to the ground. The man smiled evilly as he stared down at the woman, only to be temporarily blinded as the flash bomb Nabiki threw next to the woman went off. The man yelled in surprise.

Nabiki had closed her eyes before the bomb went off, so now she could see him clearly as she opened them after the flash. She knew that he would be able to see her blocking the mouth of the alleyway in a second or two, so she yelled "FIRE!" as loud as she could. The rapist whipped his head around to look at her, but Nabiki was a blur to his vision. He did see the second incoming bomb which he caught, surprising Nabiki. Unfortunately for both of them, the bomb went off in his hand. "FIRE!" Nabiki yelled again as the flare caught her off-guard this time, temporarily blinding her.

The rapist had other issues. While the bomb did not generate much heat, the chemicals in the flare were a major problem, burning his hand and causing him to scream. His hand had muted the bomb's blinding effects somewhat, so he could still make out a figure blocking his escape. He cradled his burned hand and shouldered aside the shadowy figure hard. Then he turned to run across the street.

Nabiki was able to yell "FIRE!" one more time before she had the air knocked from her and she banged her head against a light post behind her.

* * *

><p>Nabiki woke up lying on something soft with an ice pack resting on the back of her head. It took her a few moments to recall what had happened, but, when she did, she sat up suddenly – and immediately regretted it. "Aaah," she moaned.<p>

"Sshhh," an elderly voice cautioned. "You have a nasty goose-egg on the back of your head. Put the ice pack back on and let's get some of the swelling down."

Nabiki quickly took stock of herself. She was whole and intact except for the literally blinding headache. "There was a woman…" Nabiki started.

"Stop now," the female voice hushed. "It's taken care of. Haruka is at the local clinic recovering. Her headache is probably worse than yours, but she'll be all right. Don't worry about it right now."

"What about the rapist?" Nabiki asked. Slowly, her eyes were starting to work around the headache and she could see that she was in a small apartment.

"He won't be troubling anyone anymore," the woman said grimly. "He ran away – right into the path of an oncoming truck." Nabiki turned a dumbstruck look at the woman. "That's why you're here instead of with Haruka," the woman said. "You don't need to be explaining to the police why you were throwing bombs at people. I heard you when you yelled 'Fire' the first time. I opened the door to see you throw that bomb at the rapist. It didn't have much power though…"

Nabiki looked at the old woman. Her host seemed to be about seventy-five or so and of average size. Her hair was mostly grey with traces of the original blue-black still showing. She was dressed in a neat red kimono. Her face was wrinkled, but kindly. Nabiki swore she looked familiar, but the young woman couldn't place exactly how. There was something oddly comforting about the woman, but Nabiki was still suspicious, so she avoided answering the unspoken question. Instead she asked, "How did I get here?"

The old woman smiled and said: "A couple of my neighbors brought you here. They heard my story and decided you needed to be elsewhere. I have no one else with me, so there's no one to ask any questions."

"Thank you," Nabiki said. She thought about getting up, but sitting up was causing too much pain. Instead, she lay down again. She closed her eyes and asked: "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30PM. You've been out a little over an hour," her host answered. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be very nice," Nabiki replied. "By the way, I'm Nabiki."

The woman seemed pleased with that piece of information. "And I'm Kimi. Hold on Nabiki and I'll get that water. I think some aspirin would be in order too." Nabiki smiled faintly, but said nothing else.

Once the woman left, Nabiki opened her eyes and checked her watch to confirm the time. Then she took a good look around the room. There was something very familiar about it. The style of the room reminded her of home. In fact, the couch was identical to the one at home, as were two of the chairs and the end table. The walls were the exact same color too. The room was laid out a little differently, but not by much; and the TV was a little older. Actually, the TV looked a lot like the old one her family had gotten rid of.

"Whoa, this is quite a coincidence," Nabiki thought. She had been about to sneak out the door, but decided this merited a little more investigation. Besides, her head still pounded and she didn't feel like she was in danger here – quite the opposite: Nabiki felt amazingly safe here.

The woman came back into the room. Nabiki sat up slowly and took the glass and the pills. Once she swallowed the medicine, she asked: "Are the police still about?"

"Yes," Kimi answered. "They are looking for a third person involved in the altercation, but they cannot seem to find the man or woman. All they are sure of is that the third person was wearing a blue jacket with the hood up. They are suspicious that she/he was wearing sunglasses as well."

Nabiki looked over at her green jacket. "Is that normal witness unreliability or is someone covering for me?" she asked.

"The usual, dear. It's amazing that witness get anything right. Do you need to call anyone? Will anyone be looking for you?" Kimi asked.

"No, I live in a dorm at college right now. My friends won't be surprised that I missed dinner. They will not be concerned unless I don't show up tonight. They won't be really alarmed unless I'm not at class tomorrow," Nabiki responded.

"Well, you should be able to go back to school in a little bit. I really think you should stay put for another hour or so, though. Why don't you stay for dinner? I could use the company," Kimi said.

"All right," Nabiki agreed. "I love your furnishing."

"Thank you, dear. I've had them for a while," Kimi replied. "So, what brought you down here to this part of Tokyo? The nearest college is a bit of a ways."

"I sometimes like to go exploring. I haven't been here before," Nabiki said.

Kimi looked slightly surprised. "There's nothing particular about our neighborhood, dear. It's like many areas in Tokyo."

"Yes and no," Nabiki said. "Every place is a little different. The buildings are older here, but in surprisingly good shape. This is also the closest blue collar neighborhood to the financial district. It's amazing that the area hasn't been torn down and rebuilt."

"So, you came to learn about the architecture?" Kimi prompted.

"No, I really came to learn about the people. It's a hobby of mine. Every now and then I need new territory to explore, because I need new people to learn about. I'm very good at getting people to talk to me, much like yourself," Nabiki stated with a twinkle in her eye despite the headache.

"I see," the old woman chuckled. "And what have you learned?"

Nabiki proceeded to talk about some of the gossip she had picked up over the last few hours, putting a slight spin on some of it to keep Kimi amused. Meanwhile, she studied the old woman further and the apartment she was in. "This isn't right," Nabiki thought to herself. "Knocked out for an hour? I've been accidently hit by Ranma and I wasn't out that long. (2) And what about this apartment? It looks too close to home. There are no photographs about either. This woman doesn't act like a recluse – she has family somewhere. I'd say it's a setup, but why? It's not the Yakuza – I'm not that important to them. No one else would have the where-for-all to pull a setup like this. I suppose Toshio Kuno could, but he's usually much more subtle. Besides, he's been concentrating on Akane and Ranma and working to keep things quiet; there's no need to involve me." Nabiki looked at Kimi's face again. "She could easily be my grandmother. In fact, she looks a lot like the pictures I've seen of Grandmother Tendo. The two could be sisters."

Nabiki ended the gossip stories and asked: "So I'm I right about your neighbors?"

Kimi laughed and said: "Sounds about right. This is just a normal neighborhood; we have our share of people misbehaving. I'm not sure why people have to take extra lovers though. I think they just need to put a little extra effort into the relationships they have. Maybe go on an adventure together and rediscover who they fell in love with. As for the other eccentricities, it's mostly harmless. If someone wants to turn his apartment into a hamster habitat maze or raise ginseng in the backyard, it's fine by me so long as they clean up after themselves. I don't know why they bother though."

"That's easy," Nabiki answered. "Why they do it falls into a few categories. Those with secret lovers are usually looking for some excitement in their life. They think they have forgotten how to feel, or that their life is not worth feeling about. They are wrong of course – they often just need to take a good look at themselves and choose something that interests them. Those with the unusual hobbies have realized that they have the basics covered and want to explore or create something. They also want to stand out from the pack, so they pick something a little unusual. The end result is they have something they produced with their own two hands and they get a reaction from the people around them. Others just like new discoveries – they always like to see what will happen next or what's around the corner. Then there are the people in the final category – the ones who get addicted to adrenaline and are always looking for their next fix."

"And which are you, honey?" Kimi asked.

"Again, an easy one. I fit in the last two – mostly the former with a strong shading of the latter," Nabiki said without any further explanation. The thumping in her head was softening, so she felt she could sit up now, and did so.

Kimi looked at her with some concern, but noted her guest seemed to move without wincing, so she said instead: "How about we get some food into you now?"

"Sounds good, if you have enough that is. Either way, I need to move. If I stay on this couch, I'll fall asleep. This couch is too comfortable." In the silence of her mind, Nabiki added: "It always has been."

"Oh, I have more than enough. I usually cook enough for several meals and re-heat the food for meals the next few days. You caught me on day one," Kimi said as they both rose. Kimi started toward the hallway and the kitchen.

"Of course I did," Nabiki thought. Out loud, she asked: "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes, it's just me," Kimi answered. "Honestly, I haven't been here too long. I tend to move around a lot for an old person. I haven't had time to put up any pictures yet."

"Oh, how convenient," Nabiki's thoughts echoed. Then she asked Kimi: "What are the pictures of?"

"That's a clever way to ask about my family," Kimi noted. Nabiki just smiled, so Kimi answered: 'I have three children and thirteen grandchildren. No great-grandchildren yet."

Nabiki stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Kimi pulled out plates and set them on the small kitchen table. Nabiki said a little sadly, "I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you dear, but it was a while back, and the living must move on. It's all we can do," Kimi said gently. Kimi set out glasses and juice, so Nabiki made herself useful and filled the glasses before sitting down. Kimi then filled two good-sized bowls from a large pot on the stove and turned off the stove. She set one of the bowls before Nabiki and took her own seat. The rice mixture smelled delicious. "Eat up, dear. You could use a little meat on your bones," Kimi encouraged.

Nabiki just smiled at the predictable comment and took a bite. One taste was enough – it tasted exactly like one of Kasumi's favorite dishes: rice, tuna fish, snow pea pods, and a ginger sauce that was perfect. Nabiki placed her chop sticks down. "Is it all right, dear?" Kimi asked concerned.

"Kimi, if I ask you a direct question, can I get a direct answer?" Nabiki said.

"Well, it depends on the question I suppose," the old woman hesitated.

"Kimi, am I dead?" Nabiki asked in a flat tone.

"W-What?" Kimi stuttered. "That's a …"

"MOM!" Nabiki cut her off. "AM I DEAD?"

* * *

><p>AN: Footnotes:

(1) Henna's attack occurred in the first two chapters of "Kasumi's Fate."  
>(2) She was "sort of" hit by Ranma. See the Manga, volume 35, chapter 5, page 14 ("Nabiki's Revenge"). More or less, he fell on top of her (after she tripped him), which she promptly used to make his life worse. I'm sure it hurt at the time - she was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next up: Kimiko

* * *

><p>AN: 12/2/2014: Minor correction added. Thanks to Richard Ryley and Rose1948 for catching it.


	3. Kimiko

Chapter 3: Kimiko

The old woman sighed and put her chop sticks down. Then she gently smiled and said: "No, Nabiki. You are quite alive and you are safe for a bit. I'm in your world until midnight."

"I see," Nabiki said in a flat tone. Nabiki pushed her chair back away from the table and stood up. She looked at the old woman – her mother – for a few moments then walked around to the old woman's side. Kimiko's face was full of conflicting emotions as she stared at her daughter's emotionless expression. Then Nabiki hurled herself into Kimiko's embrace and both women held each other for a little bit.

Eventually, Nabiki asked: "Mom, why did you have to die?"

Kimiko hugged her daughter tighter and whispered: "It wasn't my choice Nabiki. I would have rather stayed. And it wasn't the result of some 'Grand Plan.' The dice came up against me, and that was that. I tried to fight it, but the cancer was too strong. Tofu cheated outrageously to buy me a few extra months – and I owe him greatly for that – but he's not a god. In the end, the fight exhausted us both."

"I didn't remember he was your doctor," Nabiki sniffed a little. There were a few silent tears on her cheeks.

"And please don't tell him you do now. Every death he cannot stop haunts him somewhat, and he blames himself a lot even though he has no right to. Thank God his spirit is resilient. Always remember; he bought me quality time with you three and your father," Kimiko told her. "I'm glad he and Kasumi found each other. They both deserve a little happiness." Nabiki just nodded her head and held on to Kimiko.

After a few minutes, Nabiki's eyes widened and she pulled back to look at her mother. Kimiko had changed so that she now appeared to be about thirty, much like Nabiki remembered her. "Thirteen grandchildren?" Nabiki said in a strangled tone.

"Those are the ones I've met anyway," Kimiko acknowledged. "There may be more."

"Kasumi thinks she's having three. That means Akane and I have to split ten? Akane's going to be busy! I'm not bearing most of them!" Nabiki said a little loudly. (1)

Kimiko grinned and laughed at her. "We'll see. Fate is never that easily read. Kasumi will have at least three. How many more, I don't know. Nor do I know exactly how many you and Akane will have. I met who I met."

"And who's the father supposed to be?" Nabiki asked with a little disbelief.

"You tell me. No one else has. If the children know, they are not saying. All I know is that unless the remaining ten are all Akane's and Kasumi's – which I doubt – then you have already met your husband, whether you know it or not." (2)

"I doubt that severely!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"I wouldn't," Kimiko teased. "It doesn't take much to get the Spirits lined up. You could have simply nodded 'Hello' to the gentleman somewhere. Your high school was a big place. Nerima is even bigger."

"Hah!" Nabiki broke the embrace and crossed her arms where she knelt. Then she placed her nose in the air saying: "I don't think so!"

Kimiko broke out in laughter and stroked her hand through her daughter's hair. Then she ran her hand down to Nabiki's chin and gently moved the young woman's face to look at her. "Enough, I did not come to play fortune-teller. I came to spend time with you and get a little work done." With her other hand, she reached across the table and dragged Nabiki's plate closer. "Get up and grab your chair, Daughter. Let's eat and not waste time. The police will be done soon, and then we can leave."

"Did you know about the attack?" Nabiki asked as she dragged her chair over.

"No, I was planning on ambushing you when you got back to your dorm room. I was going to introduce myself as a new teacher. When you banged your head, I had to improvise. Several of my 'neighbors' did decide you needed to vanish when I told them what happened, so they helped me carry you here while others tended to the victim and called the cops."

"Will she be O.K.?" Nabiki asked.

Kimiko nodded. "The woman, Haruka, has a concussion. While it's not mild, it's not severe either. She'll need a few days to get over it, but she'll recovery fully in time with a little counseling."

"And the man is dead," Nabiki stated grimly.

"He got a clean death, which he didn't deserve," Kimiko added, and then abruptly cut her daughter off: "DON'T ASK! It's not your place (or mine) to know what happened to his soul. His Judgment is beyond us and that's the final word on it."

"All right," Nabiki agreed without argument. Nabiki ate a little more and then asked: "Where exactly are we?"

"We are in a conveniently vacant apartment. I had to add a little furniture in a hurry when they brought you in," Kimiko said. "While you were knocked out, I bought some foodstuff and threw it together."

"Yeah, next time don't copy the house furniture quite so thoroughly," Nabiki told her mother. "The couch has the exact same lumps."

"Hey, I like that couch!" Kimiko replied. "Your father and I bought it just after we got married! Besides, I was in a hurry. I didn't exactly have time to go shopping for furniture." Kimiko laughed then – more at her daughter's grin than anything else.

The two finished their meal and then rinsed the plates off. "They will vanish when we leave," Kimiko said. "But the food residue will remain otherwise. I'd rather leave no trace we were here. We will take the leftover food back to your school."

"All right. Let me use the restroom and we'll go," Nabiki said.

When she came back, she saw Kimiko looking out the window. "The police are still there," her mom said.

Nabiki just shrugged. "We could just stay here."

"No, I want you safely back at your dorm when this night ends, and we have things to do. And before you ask – we are not going to Nerima. I need to stay away from there if I am to remain until midnight. Besides, I've seen Kasumi and Akane recently – I'm here for you this time," Kimiko stated.

"You've seen Ranma and Ryoga too," Nabiki added. (3)

"Yes," Kimiko acknowledged and then was lost in thought, which annoyed Nabiki a little. She was hoping her mother would tell her what happened with the boys – neither one was talking. Finally, Kimiko looked speculatively at her child. "How fast a learner are you, Daughter?" she asked.

"Try me," Nabiki said full of confidence.

"All right. Come over here and sit down, Nabiki." Kimiko ordered. Nabiki joined her on the couch, so Kimiko continued: "You know the others can invoke the Umisen-Ken and hide their presence?" Nabiki just nodded her head, but her eyes brightened. "The Umisen-Ken is not the only way to accomplish that. Happosai – that miserable little troll – uses a different technique. Some of the mages in Nerima use another. The ninjas have yet another; one that doesn't require a substantial power base. If you can learn Tofu's aura trick, you can learn theirs."

"I'm listening," Nabiki said intently.

"I'm aware," Kimiko grinned. "The world may not thank me for this, but we need to get out of here without you being noticed and we have someone to meet at 7:30PM. Anyway, Tofu told you that everything living generates an aura." Nabiki nodded, so Kimiko continued: "Well, pure forms of the elements – Earth, Water, Fire, and Air – can also generate auras, just not as strong. Also, things that Life shapes will also remember auras – again, not as strong. That's why people say a house is spooky, or a city seems to have a certain feel about it – even if the street is empty. The point being that auras are all around you – always."

"Still here," Nabiki said.

Kimiko went on: "When you blank your aura, you create a "hole" in the spiritual environment. It's a weak hole, but a hole nonetheless. People still notice you, but you don't stand out in their memory, no more than a background building would. But it would be better if they thought you were the building, or the empty street."

"All right," Nabiki acknowledged. Her eyes still betrayed her eagerness.

"Now imagine how they would react if that hole emitted the surrounding auras instead of a void; what would their minds do?" Kimiko asked.

"They wouldn't register me at all," Nabiki answered. Kimiko nodded her head. "But how would I change my aura to match that around me? That sounds a bit complicated."

"It is," Kimiko acknowledged. "But what about if you simply let the auras around you shine through? Or rather, enwrap yourself in them?"

"That's possible?" Nabiki asked with some disbelief.

"Again, the ninja do it all the time. That old line about 'a ninja wrapping himself in the night' is very true," Kimiko answered.

"Whoa…" was all Nabiki said out loud. Inside her skull, her thoughts were moving very fast. "There are limitations to the technique," she thought. "It won't work in a crowd or a forest where the auras are too vibrant, but, then again, simply blanking the aura is all that's needed there. It won't fool machines or cameras, but the Umisen-Ken doesn't either. People submerse themselves in their environment all the time. They pull it into themselves, whether it is a city or the woods. They blend in, but they do it unconsciously – if I think I see how it can work…"

Nabiki looked around the room. She thought about the people who would live here normally. She remembered the gossip she had collected. She breathed in deep and imagined the source of the faint smells that came to her. She wrapped herself deeply in the thoughts and sensations, and then blanked her aura, all the while maintaining extreme attention to her environment.

"So close," her mother said. "But that knot on the back of your skull is emitting its own aura."

"I did just bang my head, Mom", Nabiki said sharply and defensively, then stopped in wonder. "I'm with my Mom…" she thought. "I'm really with my Mom."

Kimiko smiled, as if reading her thoughts, but said out loud: "We need to take care of that bump. Stop for a second." Kimiko reached out and placed her hand over the lump on Nabiki's head. Nabiki felt heat applied to the bump, and then the pain subsided all together. "There!" Kimiko said with satisfaction. "That will take care of it until morning. When the pain does start again, at least you will have twelve hours worth of healing."

"Thank you, but how about you make it go away all together?" her daughter asked.

"Sorry, I'm not a god either. Being one of the Dead gives me some power over my children, but that's limited too – as you are well aware when you asked that cheeky question," the mother said a little haughtily.

Nabiki grinned at her. "Why should Daddy be the only one to enjoy my teenage years?"

"Oh, I've been suffering with your Father, dear Daughter," Kimiko said with a roll of her eyes. "If you hadn't been cleaning up your act, we'd be having a long talk right about now. As it is, go a bit easier on your siblings and your brothers-in-law-to-be – all of them have enough on their plates!"

Nabiki made a pout but let the banter go. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on her environment again, then pulled her aura in. "Much better," her mom said. "Now get up and walk around the room. See if you can hold it." (4)

Nabiki lost the thought trend a few times, which her mom noted by throwing cushions at her. Finally, Kimiko said, "Looks good. You need more practice, but you should be able to hold it long enough to fool the police. Grab your coat while I get the food out of the kitchen. We are running a little behind schedule."

Nabiki did as she was told and Kimiko met her by the door. They went out the door and into the apartment hallway. The two women went down the stairs to the front door of the apartment building and paused. Kimiko took Nabiki's hand and asked: "Ready?" Nabiki nodded and noted that her mother sort of faded – not fully, but Nabiki would have had a tough time noticing her if it wasn't for their joined hands. Nabiki thought about her surroundings and blanked her aura. Kimiko slowly opened the door and both women stepped out into the street.

The police had the road blocked, and the truck that had hit the rapist was still there. The alley where Nabiki had thrown the bombs was marked off by police tape. Kimiko and Nabiki exchanged a glance and Nabiki slowly closed the door. Then the two women walked away from the crime scene at a normal pace. Nabiki's control of the new techniques was less than perfect, but the one policeman who noticed her read nothing alarming in her bearing and dismissed her. The other five officers never saw her.

After walking a few blocks, Kimiko dropped her own technique. "We can stick to the aura technique for now. We need to move. As it is, plans have to change. The meeting will have to be on the train instead of at the airport. Hopefully our quarry can keep his own hunters at bay until we meet up with him."

"Who is he?" Nabiki asked as Kimiko led the way to the nearest bus stop. Nabiki could see that they would just beat the bus to the stop.

"He is a professor from one of the universities in China. He studies Anthropology and has made it his life's work to research the indigenous peoples of China. He has a manuscript on him that we need to get. Don't ask any questions about it on the bus. Let's stick to more innocuous topics," Kimiko replied. Nabiki nodded her head as she got on the bus.

* * *

><p>Once they got on the bus though, it didn't matter – Nabiki never got to ask many questions at all. Kimiko immediately bombarded her with own questions instead such as: 'How did she like school?'; 'How did she find out Kuno was behind the stock picking game?'; 'What did she think of Tofu and Ranma?'; 'What was Ms. Hinako like?'…<p>

Nabiki soon noted that her mom seem to have a good idea already about the happenings in her daughters' lives. "I guess she really has been watching over us," Nabiki thought. Kimiko was much more interested in Nabiki's reactions and feelings and seem to be an expert about extracting the information about it. "She's far better at this game than I am," was another of Nabiki's thoughts.

Nabiki had a tougher time getting answers out of her mother when she did get a chance. The younger lady was restricted by those around her – she couldn't directly ask what Heaven was like. When she asked what it was like where her mom lived, she got answers like "It's nice." The question: "What do you do all day?" was met with "I spend time in the garden and run errands." When Nabiki tried to ask about the Boss, Kimiko answered with a vague "She's very good to Her employees." When Nabiki tried to pounce on the use of the female pronoun, Kimiko switched to the masculine form without any self-consciousness. The twinkle in Kimiko's eyes told Nabiki her mom knew exactly what she was doing to her daughter.

When they got off the bus, Nabiki turned to her mother and said: "Do you know how frustrating you are to talk to?"

Kimiko laughed. "Now you know how the family feels when they talk to you. Remember it! Besides, did you really think I'd give you the inside scoop on the Afterlife? Or that I'd even be allowed? If I even tried, the language would fail me – there are some times when there really are no words. It's enough that you know what you do. I'm all right, but I miss you all. I'm not in a hurry for any of you to join me though. You have lives to live and much to learn." She tapped Nabiki's forehead. "Especially you, dear Daughter!"

Nabiki tried to frown at her mother, but the impish look Kimiko returned was too much like Nabiki's. A smile crept in as Nabiki thought: "I am like her. There's definitely some of her in me." Out loud, she said: "Fine. You win for now. Now what?"

"Now we get ready to catch up with our man. His train will pass through a station two blocks from here. We will join him and get the manuscript," Kimiko answered. "We need to be careful though. He is being followed and he knows it. He's as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Come along!"

"Where's he going?" Nabiki asked as they walked quickly.

"He's trying to meet someone at Ikebukuro station at 9PM, but he's going to try and lose the people following him at Shibuya Station and switch to a bus," Kimiko said.

"Shibuya? That's a good place to do it," Nabiki responded.

Kimiko nodded. "We need to catch up with him before then."

"How do you know what he's going to do?" Nabiki asked as they neared the subway station.

"I'm locked onto him. I am the one adversary he cannot escape," Kimiko replied grimly.

Kimiko nearly pulled Nabiki down the stairs as they raced to the platform while holding hands. Nabiki wondered briefly why the toll collection machines just worked for them, but decided that was the least of her worries. She also noted that the grocery bag her mother had been carrying had changed to a yellow carry-on bag. As they ran onto the platform, a train pulled into the station. "That's ours!" Kimiko called out over the train's noise. She led her daughter on board.

The train was crowded, although not quite packed as it could be. Peak rush hour was past so some limited movement was possible, but there were still a lot of people going home for the day. "Can you see him?" Nabiki asked.

"He's at the other end of the car," her mom answered. Nabiki looked but couldn't see him. "Our big problem is the two men sitting down opposite us," Kimiko continued. Nabiki could see them – two Chinese gentlemen in suits. They were extremely fit – much more so than businessman should be and talking quietly to each other. As Nabiki watched them, she could see that they in turn were watching something (or someone) at the other end of the car.

Nabiki turned back to her mom. Kimiko had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. Nabiki felt a sudden chill in her bones. "Mom! What are you doing?" Nabiki hissed.

"Creating fear. Those two will make our man vanish at Shibuya if he gets off there. He's got to jump off sooner, but I cannot force him. So I'm tweaking his fight-or-flight response. I need him to notice the two men now," Kimiko replied.

Nabiki shuddered as waves of unease emanated from Kimiko. Everyone in the car was becoming uneasy, including the two Chinese men who were losing their stolid look and glancing around more. Nabiki was feeling very mortal, even though she knew what was going on. Then a switch was thrown somewhere, and the feeling suddenly vanished. "Got him," Kimiko said quietly. "He's seen the men."

"Had anyone yelled 'Fire', there would have been a lot of dead people!" Nabiki hissed at her mom.

Kimiko just shrugged. "Sometimes you do what you have to do."

"All the same…" Nabiki started, but was cut off.

"At the next stop, he'll make a move. You and I are getting off with him. Start towards the door. I want to block the view of the two men," Kimiko ordered. Nabiki moved over to the door. "When we leave, don't make eye contact with our quarry. I don't want him fleeing in a blind panic."

When the train stopped and the doors opened, Nabiki walked out onto the platform, but Kimiko blocked the door somewhat. Normally, people would have just shoved her out of the way, but everyone seemed to be avoiding her mom – as if they were afraid of her. Nabiki looked at Kimiko and felt a nameless dread in her bones again. "What the hell is going on?" she wondered. Suddenly, there were shouts of complaints from the other door of the car as another Chinese man shot out that door. Nabiki immediately blanked her aura and began to follow the man. She noticed that the two men on her end of the train were trapped by the bottleneck Kimiko's obstruction created.

Kimiko stepped off the train and ran after her daughter. The bottleneck immediately broke, but not in time for the two men who were now trapped on the train. The train moved away from the station with the pursuers stuck at the door looking on as the other man ran to the station's stairs as fast as the crowd would allow him. Kimiko caught up with Nabiki and the two followed him. When the pair reached the street at the top of the stairs, the man was hiding in a crowd at a bus stop across the street, looking back at the station entrance. Kimiko and Nabiki casually walked across the street and got in line behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Footnotes:

(1) Mentioned in "Kasumi's Fate", Chapter 10.  
>(2) Ain't telling.<br>(3) Kasumi met Kimiko in Chapter 9 of "Kasumi's Fate." Ryoga describes his encounter with Kimiko in Chapter 12 of "Brothers." We learned in Chapter 14 of "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Ignition" that Ranma and Akane both met with Kimiko at Jusendo, but only pieces of the conversations are known.  
>(4) And now you know who taught Nabiki her 'stealth mode' that she used In Chapter 1 of "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome – Combustion."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next up: Acquisitions

* * *

><p>AN: 12/9/14: Added some minor corrections. Thanks to KaraOhki for finding them!


	4. Acquisitions

Chapter 4: Acquisitions

Nabiki's head was a whirl with questions, but she could not ask them with the man right in front of her. She felt a bit annoyed at that and decided to get even. "Mom, you asked me, but you never said yourself; what do you think of Ranma and Tofu?"

Kimiko threw a dark look at her daughter. Nabiki had her trapped and she knew it – Kimiko was going to have to answer the question or look suspicious. In a tone much milder than her look suggested, Kimiko said: "Let's see…how should a mother feel about her oldest daughter marrying a successful medical doctor? I would think that would be a no-brainer."

"Ah yes," Nabiki shot back. "A medical doctor who works long hours, has lots of 'hobbies', and often acts twenty years younger than his age suggests…"

"You're not being fair to him, Daughter," Kimiko scolded. "The good doctor is often in over-his-head with other people's troubles. We often expect our doctors to be gods, instead of the humans they are. Yes, when he's off-duty, he likes to play. But he is very loyal to his loved ones, including your sister and her family – which includes you." She gave her daughter another direct look. "This is despite some of the tricks you have pulled on him in the past."

Nabiki just returned the look and said, "You're dodging the question."

"For a little longer," Kimiko agreed. "Oh look. There's our bus." A bus marked 'Ikebukuro Station' pulled up. All three people got on. The bus was not very crowded despite the hour. There were three seats along the side that they took. The Chinese man looked at the two women, but decided they were no danger to him and relaxed. He took a black carry-on bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor between himself and Kimiko. Likewise, Kimiko took her yellow carry-on bag and placed it next to his. She sat down next to him, but the bags enforced a little distance. Nabiki sat next to her mom.

"So," Nabiki started. "What do you think of Tofu?"

Kimiko sighed. "He's a fine man, Nabiki, and I hope he and Kasumi have a long life together."

"So why did you hesitate to give an opinion?" Nabiki pressed.

"Because it's your sister's life, not mine!" Kimiko insisted. "I married who I wanted – which happened to be your father. Any issues there?" The man on the other side of Kimiko started to laugh and immediately choked it off – obviously he was listening (not that he could help it) and that he understood Japanese. "I want your sister to marry who she wants, I want you to marry who you want, and I want Akane to marry who she wants."

"But you allowed Daddy to betroth Akane to Ranma…" Nabiki prompted.

Kimiko let out a short laugh. "No, I let your father betroth one of you to Ranma, and your father gave Ranma the choice of a bride. You and Kasumi immediately dumped poor Ranma on poor Akane, but neither of you had the right to do that. Ranma had been given the power of choice, but he never did choose. Everyone just assumed he would marry Akane. Of course, Akane could have dissuaded Ranma long before now. No one forces your sister to do anything."

Nabiki had to cede that point to her mom with a nod of the head. She also noted that the man was still listening with fascination.

Kimiko continued: "Now Ranma has told Akane that he loves her – without anyone forcing him. He never invoked the choice he was given to compel her acceptance. Akane has responded that she loves him. They are planning on getting married of their own free will, so the betrothal has no power. If they didn't love each other, they wouldn't be getting married. The betrothal did nothing but introduce them to each other – as I knew it would." (1)

"All right," Nabiki conceded. "But what do you really think of Ranma?"

Kimiko shook her head at her daughter's insistence. "Ranma is also a fine young man. He's also one of the few people on the planet who has a hope of keeping up with your sister. He doesn't deserve any of the crap that has been dumped on him by his parents, and it's amazing he has survived his childhood with as few scars as he has." The mother grinned then and continued, "I would almost be worried about him marrying a firebrand like your sister, except I know she adores him. One of her foremost thoughts is to make him happy, and she always accomplishes what she sets out to do – eventually. Besides, it's not like Ranma is perfect and someone needs to keep his ego in check." Nabiki gave a little laugh at that. "Ranma also adores Akane and he is trying to grow up for her. He wants to make her happy too. I think they will have a very good marriage."

"Admittedly, I think they will too," Nabiki acknowledged. "I think they seem well suited for each other."

"So, what about you, dear daughter? Any men in your life that I should know about?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope, none that you should know about," Nabiki responded smartly.

Kimiko just rolled her eyes. She was about to retort sharply when the bus speaker chimed out "Shibuya Station."

"This is our stop, love," Kimiko said. "We will get off here."

Nabiki locked down her response and got up with her mom. The man they had been chasing shrunk a little lower in his seat and pulled up the collar on his jacket. Once the bus stopped, the two woman got off. As the bus rolled away, Kimiko looked after it and sighed. Then she led the way over to a nearby bench.

"Did you get the manuscript?" Nabiki asked quietly as they sat down.

Kimiko nodded and then unzipped her carry-on. Next to the food in the bag was a manuscript written in Chinese. "Once we sat next to him, I could make a copy, but this copy will only last until midnight. We need to make a second copy on 'normal' paper before then," Kimiko answered.

"The campus copy center is open 24/7. We can do it there. It's not too far away," Nabiki replied.

"That will do," Kimiko said. "We also have another errand to run on our way there. We just need to wait for a few minutes."

"Why?" Nabiki quizzed.

"That," Kimiko stated as her gaze watched a limousine pull up a little down the street from them. As soon as the car stopped, several men (obviously Chinese) popped out of the vehicle and ran into Shibuya Station proper. Others scanned the crowd anxiously. Kimiko and Nabiki made a point of acting with mild curiosity. The men's eyes passed right over them. The watchers began to spread out and walk off through the crowd. The limousine pulled sharply away from the curb.

***CRUNCH***

The limo driver missed noticing a large construction vehicle in the traffic flow and pulled out directly in front of it. The construction vehicle's huge tires literally ran over the front of the limousine, smashing the car's wheels it into the ground. It was a miracle the cabin of the car was missed. Nabiki marveled at the damage. The front end of the car was totaled, but the men who climbed out of the car seemed unhurt – just a little shook up, especially the driver. The construction vehicle never stopped though and soon vanished as it turned a corner further down the road. One of the men who had gotten out of the back of the car began screaming at the driver. The driver just settled for looking confused. Policemen began converging on the scene.

"All right, young lady. It's time to vanish again," Kimiko ordered as she grabbed Nabiki's hand.

Nabiki pulled in her aura and got up with her mother. "Looks like the limo will be spending a lot of time in the repair shop," Nabiki noted.

"No, it won't," Kimiko disagreed. "The car is dead. It cannot be repaired."

Nabiki looked surprised at the certainty in her mother's statement, but let it go. Instead she asked: "What was that all about?"

Kimiko led her down the brightly lit street. "I wanted to give our man half-a-chance. I placed a note in his bag that I hope he will see. The contact he was meeting is being delayed by the Chinese, who are placing obstacles in the contact's path. They are hoping to learn where the meeting is as well, but the contact is a high profile professor from the States, so they cannot just make him vanish. When his friend doesn't show, hopefully, our man will check the manuscript and find the note, which says he should go to the American Embassy immediately and claim political refugee status. He can use the document to buy his safety."

"So, why do we have a copy of the manuscript?" Nabiki asked.

"Doctor Tofu needs this manuscript now. It may be too long before the manuscript sees the light of day otherwise – if ever," Kimiko answered.

"Tofu?" Nabiki echoed in surprise. "Why Tofu?"

"Because he is one of your allies to stand against the Storm. He'll know what to do with the document when the time comes," Kimiko answered. (2)

"Are you going to tell me why?" Nabiki pressed.

"No," Kimiko stated. "Not to be a pain, but I don't know. I was just told to make sure a copy survived and was given to Tofu."

"Nothing else?" her daughter pushed.

"That's all I know," Kimiko said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine," Nabiki huffed. "What now?"

Kimiko looked back at the wreckage of the limo and sighed, then straightened up and said: "Now we go to Kinokuniya." She led Nabiki toward the south side of the station.

"You can back from the dead to take me to a bookstore?" Nabiki said in disbelief.

"Yes, among other things. I also came to simply spend time with you – something I never got enough of when I was alive," Kimiko said. "Come along – this is one of the few times I get to go shopping with you. We can drop the aura tricks. Now we are just a mother and daughter out shopping."

* * *

><p>And so they were. As Kimiko led Nabiki into one of the largest branches of the Kinokuniya bookstore chain, Nabiki fired question after question at her mother:<p>

What was her favorite food? ("Grilled pineapple.")

What books did see like to read? ("Sappy romances – the sappier the better, but preferred text over Manga.")

What was her favorite TV program? ("Never paid any attention to it - too much to do and live.")

Was she really OK where she was? ("Yes Daughter, I really am fine. Kami-Sama really is wonderful, and that's all I'm going to say.")

Did she worry at all? ("Only about you three, and I wish your father would move on. He's getting better, but he needs to get on with his life.")

Did she ever have a favorite child? ("Yes, the one who asked the least amount of questions.")

Even the last question never made Nabiki pause – she just kept going while trying to absorb as much as she could. Nabiki also watched as Kimiko moved among the aisle of the bookstore. The daughter could see Kasumi in every graceful step and twist of the body – and in the serene smile that would occasionally show on Kimiko's face. But the smile never stayed for long – Kimiko was too much a dynamic person to maintain one perfect façade. The rest of the face was so much like Akane and, like Akane, Kimiko lived on the edge of her skin – every thought and emotion displayed in all its glory. Kimiko shared the same athletic frame as Akane; Nabiki could see exactly what the youngest Tendo would look like in ten years or so. It was the eyes that captivated Nabiki though. They were not Akane's eyes; they were Nabiki's. And the wit was Nabiki's as well – Neither Kasumi or Akane was quite so pert in the conversational sparring.

The two women continued their bantering as they moved among the bookstore shelves. This branch of Kinokuniya was known for its large collection of academic and hobby books. Kimiko walked into an aisle of medical books and picked out a basic anatomy textbook. Then she walked through an aisle devoted to sewing and fabric work and grabbed a book on Japanese embroidery. In a section on languages, the mother grabbed a book on learning Mandarin Chinese. In the sciences, she selected a book on meteorology. In history, she selected a book on comparative mythologies. Finally, Kimiko walked down an aisle on psychology and selected a book on Group Dynamics. Then she turned to Nabiki and asked: "Is there anything you need here, Love?"

"Just a cup of coffee and a place to sit down," Nabiki answered.

Kimiko glanced at the wall clock and answered: "We have time, and a little bit of dessert sounds really good. Let's pay for these and hit the café."

At the counter, Kimiko also bought a pen with her purchases and then led the way to the in-store café. She bought a piece of pineapple upside-down cake for herself and a rich piece of chocolate cake for her daughter along with two large cups of coffee.

Nabiki laughed at the purchase of the chocolate cake. "You really have been watching me, haven't you?" Nabiki said.

"Yes, Daughter. But you liked chocolate before you could crawl, so it's not a surprise," Kimiko said with a smile. Kimiko then proceeded to tell Nabiki that Soun often use to bribe his stubborn daughter with a piece of chocolate to get her to behave.

"He still does that," Nabiki laughed. "It just doesn't have the effective duration it used to though. So, are you going to tell me who the books are for?"

"Let's sit down first," Kimiko answered. "Then I'll have you guess."

They found a table tucked away in a corner and sat down. Nabiki took a bite of her dessert and then pulled the bag over. She pulled out the anatomy book and said "All right, this is for Kasumi." After a thoughtful pause, Nabiki asked with a little bit of disbelief: "You're starting your Christmas shopping six months early?"

"Something like that. I want you to place them under the tree for me," Kimiko replied.

"All right," Nabiki agreed. She pulled out another one and commented: "The book on Nuido is obviously for Akane." The younger woman frowned then. "You bought a book on meteorology for Ranma because he is a Wind Mage? He only reads Manga, not straight print books."

"Trust me. He'll read that book – his power will prompt him, and it will serve him well," Kimiko answered.

Nabiki looked thoughtfully at the last three books. "The book on comparative mythologies is for Tofu," she said. "But I'm not sure why."

"He'll find it interesting, and it will remind him that he cannot fool everyone," Kimiko said. (3)

"O.K… I really don't understand that one," Nabiki said puzzled.

"You will in time," Kimiko replied. "Now, how about the last two."

Nabiki looked at the book on Chinese and the book on Group Dynamics. "I suppose the book to learn Chinese is for Daddy, and the book on Group Dynamics is for me," Nabiki answered.

"You're half-right. Both books are for you. One is your Christmas gift, the other you need right now. I don't want your father to have a gift from me – only my children, including my sons-in-law. Your father needs to move on." Kimiko began signing her name on the inside five of the books and writing short notes. "If he received anything from me, he'd lose ground. You five will not."

"Umm…you're not expecting to me to translate that manuscript, are you? That will take a lot of learning and a lot of time. I am attending college after all, and I get the feeling that we need the manuscript now," Nabiki said hesitantly.

"No, no. You need the Group Dynamics book now. The Chinese language book is something you'll enjoy later," Kimiko told her. "Tofu already can read Chinese."

"I don't really have a knack for languages, Mom," Nabiki disagreed.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a woman of business, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Nabiki answered firmly.

"Then you'll need Chinese as well as English. Trust me – it will be a lot easier than using translators or working through another language," Kimiko said.

Nabiki stopped to consider that. China was a major power in the world. Her mom was right that being able to work directly with your customer or vendor without a third person was extremely useful. The more she thought about it, the more she warmed up to the idea. It did have considerable merit. Nabiki grabbed her mom's hand. "You're right, Mom. Thanks," Nabiki said.

Kimiko smiled and leaned in to kiss Nabiki's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Daughter. Keep the book hidden until you place it under the tree with the others." The two women stared at each other for a few minutes, and a shy smile actually appeared on Nabiki's face to Kimiko's delight. Kimiko squeezed Nabiki's hand and both women turned to their desserts again.

After a few minutes, Nabiki asked: "So why do I need the book on Group Dynamics?"

"Because you are already using it whether you know it or not," Kimiko told Nabiki. "So far, you have managed to clean-up your dorm, control your classes, and do a decent job at keeping the Yakuza at arm's length. You're very good at reading and dealing with individuals, but not so much with crowds and organizations. You've been 'winging it' quite a bit there – in some cases by the skin of your teeth. Unfortunately, you are going to have to deal with larger and larger groups. Group Dynamics will address some of that. The book will help you formalize your techniques – you'll see that you have already been using some of them. You'll be able predict your results with greater accuracy and be able to spin a much large web. That will be important to you in business, but it will also be important in protecting you and your family right now."

"The Yakuza are going to give me more trouble, aren't they?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, but you are ready for them without the book. There are other organizations that will try to take advantage of the upcoming chaos. Your job in the coming Storm is to deflect them. Let the others do their job by keeping the politicians and big business at bay. You'll also have to stave off the Press. There are two pieces of good news though. The first is that they will not be expecting you, so you'll have the element of surprise," Kimiko said. Nabiki nodded, so Kimiko continued: "The second is that you will have allies too – people who will want to keep a lid on things, so watch for them." Again, Nabiki nodded, but her mind supplied names that fit that description already, including Toshio Kuno and Sergeant Imia. (4)

Kimiko took the book on Group Dynamics from Nabiki's hands and wrote in it. Then she placed all the books in the yellow carry-on and said: "Let's eat up. We need to go to your campus and visit the copy center there. Then you can give me a tour of your campus. If we bump into anyone, just introduce me as your Aunt Kimi."

Nabiki nodded and then led the way back to campus – it wasn't far enough to bother with a bus or train. Along the way, Nabiki continued to badger her mother with questions. Kimiko teased her daughter by initially dodging them, but the mother did indulge her daughter for the most part. About a block from the campus copy center, Nabiki asked: "Where did you first meet Daddy?"

Kimiko laughed. "I actually saw him at a Martial Arts contest first. He had just won first place in his age group."

"How old was he at the time?" her daughter asked.

"He was eighteen. Despite being young, he was already the height he is now, and he had these perfect shoulders. He also had that mustache already," Kimiko said with a grin. "All-in-all, I thought he was the most perfect man I ever saw."

"Daddy?" Nabiki said in disbelief.

Kimiko laughed. "Yes, daughter. Even today, he is considered a handsome man. You don't see it because he's your father, but there are many women in Nerima who have their eye on him." She sighed then. "I wish one of them had succeeded in catching his eye. I hate seeing him throw his life away."

Nabiki stopped suddenly. "You want him to re-marry?"

Kimiko turned to her daughter with a serious face and said: "I love Soun very much, and I always will. That doesn't stop just because I died. But I did die. Marriage is 'until death do we part' because marriage is for the Living, and the Living must go on. I love your Father enough that I *want* him to have a living Love again. His love for me will not stop because he learns to love another. He will still miss me, but his new Love will help him bear the burden and live life to its fullest again." She linked her arm with Nabiki and pulled the younger woman into a walk again. "No one loves just one person in their life, Nabiki. You love your father and your sisters. You even love your brothers-in-law-to-be." Nabiki actually blushed a little at this. "And you will love your husband too. But marriage is about more than Love – it's about commitment, shared goals, and shared sacrifices. It's someone having your back always. It is about sharing Life itself with someone special, and I desperately want that for your father again. Life is too hard to go it alone."

Nabiki lowered her head. "I'm not ready to have a new Mom," she said in a hushed voice.

Kimiko stopped and switched her hold to grab Nabiki about the shoulders and gave her gentle squeeze (with a gentle laugh). "Oh honey, I will always be your Mom, and I will always look out for you from my side, but this isn't about you. It's about your father and his happiness," Kimiko said. "If the Fates are kind and he re-marries, the new woman will be your step-mother, not your mother. But that doesn't mean you should push her away either. You can have a step-mom and still remember me. Kasumi has been your de facto mother and you love her and me, don't you?" Nabiki nodded her head slowly, so Kimiko went on: "And what about Aunt Nodoka? She would desperately love to call you her daughter, but doesn't for fear it would dishonor me – or that you would see it as dishonoring me. But you do care about her don't you? You are helping her fight her illness, aren't you?" Again, Nabiki nodded her head slowly.

Kimiko embraced Nabiki. "It's O.K. to love, honey. Don't let a fear of death or loss stop you from loving. Love transcends death. Those you love are always with you, and you are always with them. *I* am always with you."

Very slowly, Nabiki lifted her arms and returned the embrace. She couldn't let (or even make) herself cry again – she was still who she was – but, somewhere deep inside herself, she finally started to stop holding in the grief. The foot traffic was forced to step around to two women for quite some time…

* * *

><p>It was about 10:30PM when they reached the copy center. There was a little problem with the size of the manuscript paper, but one of the technicians there let them have access to one of the special copiers in the back. They adjusted the image to fit on more standard size paper and managed to get the manuscript copied in short order. Kimiko paid the attendants and they left.<p>

"Where did you get the money from?" Nabiki asked as they started the tour of her campus.

"The person that summoned me had it on them. He seemed to know what he was getting into when he invoked the magic, so he had a few supplies ready for me," Kimiko answered.

"But you cannot tell me who he is," Nabiki prompted shrewdly.

Kimiko shook her head. "No, the magic prevents me from doing that. All I can say is that he is a man. He's not your friend, but he is an ally and an admirer. He summoned me to block someone else. I think he was relying on me to advise you since he couldn't directly."

"Did he know about the Chinese professor?" Nabiki asked.

"No. Let's just say that Heaven knew I was coming this way and gave me a set of tasks to accomplish as well," her mom told her.

"And what extra advice do I need?" Nabiki asked.

"You don't need advice – at least about that. You needed an extra skill, and now you have it – make sure to practice," Kimiko answered with a very direct look.

"Oh," Nabiki answered remembering the lessons back in the apartment.

* * *

><p>Nabiki led her mom to all her classrooms and past the dining halls. The Student Union building was shutting down but they managed to sneak in anyway. The library was open, but they walked past that and the computer center, much more interested in talking to each other. As midnight approached, Nabiki began to feel tired. After a large yawn, she said: "Usually, I'm more of a night person."<p>

Kimiko sighed. "I'm afraid that's the magic ending. My physical presence is starting to draw on your Chi. I'm cheating a little by hanging on, but there are limits. Let's head to you dorm room."

Nabiki led the way, but her eyes felt heavier and heavier. Part of her wanted to protest (all right – make that "scream") about the visit ending, but she felt as if there was a warm blanket wrapping her emotions, allowing things to just happen. They entered the dorm without encountering anyone, although Nabiki could hear some of her dorm mates watching a late night program on the giant flat screen TV in the common room. She let the way to the suite she shared with three other girls and then to the small room that was hers off the central room.

Kimiko had her daughter sit on the bed while she opened the carry-on bag and placed the six books and the manuscript copy on Nabiki's desk. Then she placed the leftover food in the small refrigerator Nabiki owned, including the rest of the meal she had cooked earlier, enclosed in a storage container she had bought with the food. Once that was done, Kimiko pulled a chair over to her daughter's bedside and gently urged her tired daughter to lie down. Kimiko then began to sing:

_"__Goodnight, my angel.  
><em>_Time to close your eyes.  
><em>_And save these questions for another day." (5) _

Nabiki further relaxed as the song poured over her. Her mom's favorite artist was an American singer, and Kasumi has gathered all of his music, even the songs published after her mom's death. The three sisters had occasionally listened to all of them and remembered their mom. Nabiki reached out and grabbed her mom's hand, accepting the parting gift. Kimiko continued to sing while Nabiki drew closer to sleep. The song wound on until Kimiko sang the final verse:

_"__Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabyes go on and on...<br>They never die  
>That's how you<br>And I  
>Will be"<em>

* * *

><p>Kimiko watched her sleeping daughter for a few moments, then sighed and allowed her power to return fully. She reached out and woke the students in the TV room she had accidently sent to sleep, and swept her thoughts through the dorm making sure everyone else was fine. With another thought, she changed Nabiki into her night clothes and tucked her daughter into bed.<p>

"Good night, Daughter. I'll be watching."

* * *

><p>AN: The End? Oh please! If I let the story end on such a syrupy note, Nabiki would break the Fourth Wall to hunt down and kill me!

Next up: Afterimage

* * *

><p>AN: Footnotes:

(1) How Kimiko knew is told in Chapter 3 ("The Spy and the Swordwoman") of "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome - Combustion."  
>(2) The "Storm" is a major event in this Continuum that will eventually be centered in Nerima. Kimiko foretold of it Chapter 9 ("Kimiko") of "Kasumi's Fate".<br>(3) Tofu has a big secret, but you have to read "Tofu's Return" Chapter 1 to find out what it is.  
>(4) Sergeant Imia was introduced in "To Serve and Protect in Nerima." Toshio Kuno was introduced in Chapter 4 of "The Date – The Flip Side" (the chapter was titled "Tale of Two Ninjas - Part 1 (Sasuke)").<br>(5) The song is "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" written by Billy Joel. The song was written in 1993, so Kimiko would have learned it after her death.


	5. Afterimage

A/N: A reminder – This story takes place after "Genma's Job" and before "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Afterimage<p>

Ishida awoke next to the Tendo Family monument at 12:30AM. He checked his watch and noted the time. "The spell was supposed to end at midnight. I wonder why it ran over?" he thought. "That must be why the dead left me alone for the last half-an-hour or so." He sighed then. He supposed an experience like this was expected to force him to change his ways, but he didn't see how he could really escape his life. He had not figured a way out since his last experience with Death. He did not see how anything had really changed.

Slowly he stretched and endured the resulting pain. While he was not physically hurt, every bone and muscle complained at the spiritual beating he had endured. He forced himself to sit up and placed his back to the stone. It was then that he noticed Death was once more before him and watching him. He nodded to the specter and said: "I was hoping you'd at least stop by. Did it work?"

"Why did you do that?" Death asked.

"I was hoping to avoid having to kill another person. I don't really like Heria, but a life is a life, and you never know how it may turn out. Besides, his replacement might have decided to make a run at Nerima anyway. I needed a more permanent solution," Ishida answered.

"All to protect Nabiki Tendo?" Death quizzed.

"More or less," Ishida shrugged. "Nerima as a whole as well. There's something there that should be left alone. If it ever escaped, I think we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"And you thought one of the Dead could solve your problem?" Death pressed.

"No, I thought the Angel of Death could solve my problem, and that Death would have an interest in protecting her pretty daughter. She really does have your eyes," Ishida said.

"What am I going to do with you, Riku?" Kimiko Tendo asked while shaking her head.

"I wish you could do something, Mrs. Tendo, but I'm my own problem. You tried to save me once with the 'near death' experience and I'm still indebted to you for the attempt. My debt is in spite of working to reduce your work load and in spite of giving you time with your daughter. There no way someone can repay someone else for trying to save their soul. For what it's worth, you have had an effect on me. I'm not even half the bastard I use to be. But you didn't answer my question." He got up then. "Did it work?" he asked again.

"Yes, it did. Nabiki is now more than a match for Heria and the rest of your cohorts. She's even more than a match for you. Don't think that you'll ever get the drop on her again," Kimiko warned.

"I plan on staying as far away from Nabiki as my job allows. Your daughter is dangerous to me, Mrs. Tendo. She's too attractive despite her young age. She'd only cause my death to happen sooner," Ishida said.

One of Kimiko's eyebrows shot up. "You have that right. If you ever became romantically involved with any of my daughters, I'd take you immediately," she said. "The Yakuza would never get a chance."

Ishida grinned at Death. "Yes, this has occurred to me," he said impudently. Then, he straightened up. "Anyway, I need to move along. I want a hot shower and a stiff drink." He bowed to Kimiko.

Kimiko responded by saying: "It doesn't have to be this way, Riku. You could just walk away."

Ishida shook his head and started to leave. "There's no escape from the Yakuza for me," he said. "Sooner or later, they will kill me. I'm in too deep to get out. Besides, I'm one of the guilty ones – I just spent twelve hours getting punished by the people I killed. But at the end of it all, they are still dead and I am still alive. I deserve my fate, but I will try to make sure no one follows me and that the innocent are protected," With that, he left the cemetery.

"Yet Judgment has not been passed, Mr. Ishida," Kimiko whispered to the night. "Honest remorse and acceptance of responsibility do matter. So does attempting to make amends. Change is the province of Living and only the penitent may be Redeemed. This is not over yet."

* * *

><p>Kimiko concentrated and teleported to the Tokyo docks. She walked up to a sorry-looking soul staring into the harbor's waters.<p>

"Hello Professor Meng. Why didn't you go to the American Embassy like I said?" Kimiko asked the ghost.

"You sent me that message?" the man asked in surprise.

"Yes," Kimiko said with a nod.

"Why would Death send me a warning?" he asked.

"Because I believe there's no such thing as Fate, Professor," Kimiko stated. "I try and give folks a break whenever possible." In the silence of her thoughts, she added "Even though it gets me in trouble sometimes."

"I've never heard that Death was quite so tolerant," the professor said slightly shocked.

"I'm an Angel of Death, with the emphasis on 'Angel'. Death itself, like Life, is a rather personal thing. My job is to help the Dead pick up the pieces and go on," she told me. "Now it's your turn."

The man sighed. "They cut off my head, my hands, and my feet, and then dumped my torso here," he said. "They are trying to erase me and my work."

Kimiko nodded her head. "I know," she said gently. "Sometime in the near future, they will announce that you have an aggressive cancer and are very ill. Within three months, they will publish your death notice and have a private ceremony for you after they cremate what they took. The rest of your ashes will be given a nice burial for what it's worth."

"But what about the people I was trying to protect? All those small tribes they used my work to monitor? Without proof that the indigenous people exist, they will simply erase them at their leisure!" the professor said in distress.

"Let's just say that the gods work in mysterious ways, and let it go at that. I'm afraid it's no longer your problem. You have other issues now," she told him.

"Am I going to Hell?" he asked in a hush voice.

"No," she said firmly. "If that was your fate, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But I never really believed in the gods," Meng said looking down in shame.

Kimiko linked her arm with his and pulled him into a walk. "That's all right," she told him. "In turns out that the Jade-Emperor believed in you and you didn't let Him down."

* * *

><p>Kimiko presented Professor Meng to Kami-Sama and the rest of the Host in the Throne Room. Kami-Sama smiled at Meng and then drew him away for a private discussion. As soon as the professor was Elsewhere with Kami-Sama, Albertus appeared with a smirk. "You are in a lot of trouble, Kimiko," the Attendant said. "Kami-Sama wants to talk with you now."<p>

Kimiko resisted rolling her metaphysical eyes. She had no idea why Albertus was always so annoyed with her, but he always seemed happy to see her called on the Carpet (as it was). "I shall go at once, of course."

"Oh, I'm suppose to go with you," he gloated, but she just shrugged her shoulders, opened up her mind, and stepped into the Light of Kami-Sama's Presence.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she said politely.

The Voice answered her: "Yes, little one. You tried to let another one go today, didn't you?"

"It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Since I was alive for a little while there, I felt like I could intervene cleanly," she answered respectfully.

"Not that being dead or alive has stopped you in the past," the Voice replied. She would swear she heard a chuckle in there somewhere.

"I'm trying to serve to the best of my abilities, Sir," she answered.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," the Voice agreed. "I think the heart of the matter is that you're not really cut out to be an Angel of Death, are you?"

"Again, I am trying to serve You to the best of my abilities, Sir," she responded.

"Again, I do not disagree. Still, I think I really need to find something else for you to do," the Voice stated. There was a moment of silence and then the Voice continued: "I think what I really need to do is put your protective instincts to work. Your job as an Angel of Death is completed. From here on in, you are now the Tendo Family Guardian," the Voice told her.

"You are promoting her?" Albertus burst out.

"Of course. Her penance is complete. She's seen what I want her to see. Now it's time for her to move on. Are you questioning Me, Albertus?" the Voice asked. Kimiko was sure she heard a chuckle now.

"Oh no, my Lord!" Albertus said quickly dropping to his knees.

The Voice paused again and then spoke to Albertus: "She will need some guidance in her new task. While all the Attendants will help Kimiko, I think she should be assigned to you specifically. I believe you are the right person for the job. Don't you agree?"

Kimiko had never seen an Attendant go literally white before. "Of course, my Lord," Albertus choked out.

"I'm very please you agree, Albertus," the Voice responded. "Now, I need to talk to Kimiko privately if you don't mind?"

Albertus rose shakily and bowed, then vanished. The Light coalesced about Kimiko and she found herself in the Garden. Kami-Sama was next to her, appearing as a vigorous middle-aged woman. Up ahead, she saw Kami-Sama as a vigorous middle-aged man walking with Professor Meng. Kami-Sama linked an Arm with hers and pulled her in another direction. "Part of your job will also be to watch over Nerima in general," She said. "While I don't want to inhibit Free Will as that would shatter Things, I would also like Nerima to still be standing a year from now – otherwise Things will also shatter. Your Family will be important to preserving Nerima, so there's a few things you need to know…"

* * *

><p>Nabiki ran back to her dorm after lunch and checked on the books again. They were there when she awoke, but part of her kept expecting them to pop like soap bubbles. "Enough!" she yelled to herself. "Face it – you are a Tendo. The weird stuff happens to you too. Just be glad it was your mom stopping by and not some demon!" Still she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "She came for me! She came for Akane, she came for Kasumi, and she came for me too! She's been watching over me!" Nabiki suppressed the urge to give a victory yell. "She cares! I matter! I…"<p>

Suddenly, she sunk to the floor stunned. "Whoa," she thought. "I have an inferiority complex. Who knew?" Then she smirked: "Well, that's history!"

She got up and looked at the books and the manuscript. "I need to get those messages she left inside each book photocopied. Then I need to write down the publication information. After that, I need to gift wrap four of the books and make sure I take them home this weekend. I'll keep them in the closet there until Christmas. I'll take home the Chinese book and leave it there for safekeeping. Then I need to set aside a couple of hours each week and get to work on the Group Dynamics book – maybe when Tofu's working with the others on Sunday afternoon."

She looked at the manuscript. "I better give that to Tofu this weekend as well. Maybe I should make a copy for my own use. It will be useful for practice reading Chinese. I'll tend to it this evening after dinner."

Her euphoria stayed with her, though. It was with her through her afternoon classes (Tuesday and Thursday's were her busy days) and through dinner with some dorm mates ("Man, she must have aced that test!)". It stayed with her right up until she was relaxing in the Student Union after dinner with the newspaper she just bought. The story on page five concerned a headless torso fished out of the harbor this morning. The police were looking for any leads. The carefully cropped photograph showed the clothes the unknown male had been wearing – clothes that Nabiki recognized with a small shock.

The story on page eight spoke about the mugging of an American professor out from California. He was here for a vacation, but would now have to spend most of that in the hospital. He was expected to make a full recovery – eventually. The American Embassy was working with his family to fly him home as soon as he was well enough. It was the man's field of study that caught Nabiki attention though: he was one of the leading world experts in the field of Anthropology….

* * *

><p>Tofu finished his last appointment and sat down to start clearing some of the weekly paperwork. All in all, things were going well enough. Genma was still smarting due his fight with Ranma – a fight that had gained Ranma the title of "Master" and ended his apprenticeship to Genma. Ranma and Akane were going back to Geppetto's tonight. Both of them were happy at the prospect of a lot of close dancing. Nodoka treatment was going well. In addition, she had just sold a large Nuido piece and was ecstatic. She, Soun, and Genma were going out to celebrate. She had invited Tofu and Kasumi as well, but the Doc and Kasumi were already planning to have a quite dinner at a restaurant in downtown Tokyo. The only person who seemed out-of-sorts was….<p>

The intercom buzzer sounded. Tofu answered: "Yes, Chie? I thought you would have headed home?"

"Almost done, Doc. But Nabiki's here. She wanted to talk to you," his office manager said.

"Send her right in," Tofu responded.

Thirty seconds later, the middle Tendo daughter walked in and said: "Hey Tofu. Sorry to bug you here, but I needed to talk to you away from the others. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course I do," Ono answered. "What's up?"

"This is…" she said while handing him a manuscript.

The doctor saw it was written in Chinese. "The Indigenous People of China," he translated. "By Doctor Song Hu Meng." He flipped to the Table of Contents and then sat down slowly. He placed the document on the table and then began to flip back and forth to various sections. After ten minutes of this, he looked up sternly and said: "Nabiki, I need the truth. Where did this come from?"

"Doc, one man is dead and another is in the hospital because of that thing. Is it really that important?" Nabiki asked. "I was told you'd know."

Tofu took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, it's pretty important. It not only mentions the Amazons, the Musk, and about thirty other peoples, but it gives details about their societies. It also mentions the Phoenix people even though it dismisses them as a legend. The Han Chinese would do almost anything to make sure this information never sees the light of day. It would draw international attention to people China says do not exist. Colleges and universities would scramble to verify the authenticity of this information. The Chinese government would find itself under intense scrutiny, both now and in the future. They would find themselves under pressure to protect these peoples; pressure they do not want." He put his glasses down and asked: "Where did this come from?"

Nabiki eyes hardened. "So that's why…" she said low but harshly.

"Nabiki, please! You have to tell me where this came from!" the doc asked again with exasperation.

Nabiki drew in a breath and started the story…

* * *

><p>When she was done, Tofu looked at her and laughed, "Well if there was any doubt, it's gone now – you are definitely a Tendo."<p>

Nabiki flipped him a rude gesture and replied "As I said, I was told to give it you. Any ideas what to do with it?"

"Well," he drawled. "I guess I hold onto it until I have a use for it. Right now, I cannot imagine what that would be – I have to trust that your mom knows what she is talking about. She hasn't led us wrong yet." Despite the careless words, he was watching the young woman intently.

"Doc, they killed Weng because of this document – because he told the truth," she replied with some heat. "I sat right next to him; he wasn't some superspy out to topple a government. He was just a scared little man trying to protect those Peoples! And they also put that American professor in the hospital. Someone should make them pay!"

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure this is your problem," the Doc said. "Even if it is, what do you expect to do? Punish the Chinese government?"

"I don't know!" she almost shouted. "I don't even know what the hell is going on with me! Why should I care? You're right, it's not my problem! I've never given a damn about anyone outside the family! But for some reason, I want vengeance – I don't want these bastards to get away with this. He was a person! He was alive, and they killed him over this piece of paper!"

Nabiki cut off suddenly and leaned forward in her chair. She grabbed her forehead with both hands. "Tofu, what is wrong with me?" she pleaded angrily.

Tofu got up and came out from behind his desk. He knelt down to look Nabiki in the face with a small smile. "Congratulations," he said. "You are human, Nabiki. Welcome to the world, my sister. You are finally healed. You started healing when Kasumi was attacked and you began to break the ice enclosing your spirit. Now you're finally coming to terms with your mom's death, and you're unbottling your emotions – all of them."

"This sucks!" she said nearly screaming. "I hate all this confusion in my head! I hate pain! I'm no good with it!"

"Yes, but if you can feel Pain, chances are, you can feel Love too," he told her gently with the same small smile.

She flopped back into the chair and stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, she groused: "It better be worth it." Tofu stood up and continued to smile at her, not saying anything.

Finally, she stood up and said, "All right, this isn't your problem. I need to deal with this and find a solution."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! This is so my problem!" he exclaimed. "The document was given to me, even if I know you've made another copy. You don't get to go tilting at windmills by yourself," the doc cautioned firmly. "I want to help." He pointed a finger at her. "Yes, you should think of a solution. Consider all the angles. Then come to me, and let me poke holes in it. Then we can patch the holes and implement the plan. We have allies we can call. Remember Ranma's and Akane's First Date? Those people still owe me favors and would be happy to even the score a little more. Actually, they'd be insulted if we didn't ask for help – this is right up their alley!"

Nabiki thought back to that weekend and Tofu's special friends: Olaf, Ciren, Daran, and Mausu – a mix of mercenaries and spies. She also thought of her local family and friends – a mix of martial artists, mages, ninjas, and even one inventor. "He's right, the two of us are not powerless," she thought. "O.K.," she said out loud. "Let me think on it."

* * *

><p>AN: Next up, the last chapter: "Vengeance, Rewards – and Karma"


	6. Vengeance, Rewards – and Karma

Chapter 6: Vengeance, Rewards – and Karma

Heria watched as Nabiki left her dorm building. Unfortunately, he now had to do all the surveillance himself. The few men he had been able to influence would only provide information – that was it. Heria's Nerima crew was gone. Everyone not in full body casts had hobbled out the door cursing the town, the people, and Heria. When Heria had screamed that he wouldn't pay them, they just taunted that Nerima wouldn't pay him either.

Heria now knew that Nabiki Tendo was the teen Ishida had dealt with and he knew where on campus she lived. The time was nearing sunset and Nabiki was heading toward the library by herself. There was new building construction between here and the library – the perfect place to get Nabiki alone. He discretely followed Nabiki. As soon as she entered the shadows covering the path midway around the construction site, he would have her. However, he was surprised when she actually left the path and cut through the construction site itself.

_"__Walk away."_

The last conversation he had with Ishida came back to Heria's memory, causing Heria's lips to curl in a snarl.

_"__You don't understand this. Chan was afraid. Did you consider that? Why would a grown man be afraid of a teenage girl like Nabiki?"_

"Screw you!" Heria thought. "Chan is weak. You're weak. The strong take what they want." He followed Nabiki through the gate. She walked deeper and deeper into the construction site, obviously taking the short cut to the library now that the workmen had gone home for the day. Heria knew that other students did this occasionally, but he saw none of them now. Heria silently sped up as Nabiki turned a corner. It was just her and him. Around the corner, he ran across some wooden planking lying on the ground. The planking made no noise as he ran over it. It also gave no warning as it gave way and he dropped eight meters, banging his head off a wall on the way down.

Heria lay stunned for a few minutes and slowly got up. He was in a square pit about four meters deep and three meters on a side set in a floor below where the planking had been. The pit was empty but for him. He tried to climb up but the walls defeated him and the upper edge was well out of reach. Suddenly a voice sounded above him. "Hello Heria," Nabiki said tonelessly.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in, bitch!" he hissed at her.

"For disposing of a failed Yakuza?" she asked coldly. "The police will never bother to look for your killer." She walked out of sight.

Heria could hear machinery start up. He growled as he placed the sound. "You won't kill me!" he taunted. "You haven't the guts, little girl." Nabiki reply was wordless as she moved a chute into view and stepped out of sight again. Heria heard the machinery change pitch as cement began to flow out of the chute. "My men will kill you!"

"You have no men," Nabiki answered calmly. "Your men – or rather what was left of them – walked out on you two weeks ago. It was interesting that all of them had broken bones and concussions. We call them the 'Lucky Ones'." Cement continued to pour slowly into the hole. "The 'Unlucky Ones' were the ones that tried to kidnap Ranma Saotome's girlfriend."

"So what?!" Heria snarled while trying to step away from the cement pouring in.

Nabiki clucked her tongue and said in a mock mournful tone: "You should have done your homework, Heria. Akane's last name is Tendo."

Now Heria paled a little. "The witch is your sister?" he questioned incredulously.

Nabiki bent down and reached for something on the ground. Once she straightened, she answered: "Yes. The witch who stopped their guns from firing is my sibling. (1) The girl who turned the weapons into play-dough has been with me all her life. The young lady who broke their ribs is one of the dearest people on earth to me." Nabiki paused dramatically and then snarled: "The one who sent the cat-demon to destroy your club so it could put every Yakuza it could find into full body casts is MINE!" In Nabiki's arms was a black cat. She held it close to her while looking darkly at Heria.

Heria stared at the cat and gulped.

Nabiki noted: "Interesting thing about magic – it tends to run in families." Nabiki vanished into thin air (taking the cat with her) and Heria's eyes bulged. "You dishonored the Oyabun," Nabiki's voice whispered to Heria, even though he couldn't see her. The cement was now ankle deep. "You broke the bargain Ishida made with me on the Oyabun's behalf. The Yakuza leave me and mine alone, and I leave them alone. You're tailing me – you have been for the last week. Even more important: your men tried to grab my little sister." Her voice stopped. The machine's pitch changed once again and cement began to pour faster into the hole.

"I'll kill you!" Heria shouted out.

"You're already dead, Heria. Goodbye."

"Get back here, bitch!" he shouted out. Only the cement mixer could be heard. Heria looked down at the mix pouring in with a sneer. "Stupid bitch. You can't kill anyone like this. You'd have to disable the person first. This mix is too thin to set before it fills the hole. I'll be able to get out so long as I stay away from the downspout."

Heria waited and watched as the mix rose above his knees. He bent down then to test it with his hands. "Yeah, way to watery – too much like quicksand. I'll be able to float on this stuff so long as I don't panic," he thought to himself. Then the noise above him stopped and the cement ceased pouring in. "Looks like someone turned off the machine. They'll get me out of here." Out loud he yelled: "Help! I fell in here. Get me a ladder!" He listened, but there was no sound.

Or at least, there was no sound for a few minutes, but then Heria begin to hear a low growling. "Oh crap!" he thought. "She's let the cat-demon loose." He pulled out his gun, but his mind recalled what the only talkative survivor of the club's destruction had said:

_"__Boss?" the man had wheezed from his hospital bed. "Jun and Nori had come back from trying to kidnap Saotome's girlfriend. Jun was holding his stomach and Nori's hand looked like it had been put through a blender. They were babbling about the girl bewitching Nori's gun and crushing it like it was clay. Then *IT* came howling through the wall of the building. The shape looked like a panther walking on its hind legs, but the thing was emitting an angry blue aura and the yellow cat eyes glowed like car lights. I swear bullets either bounced off its hide or it must've dodged them – I don't know. It slashed at our guns with its claws and the pieces became scrap metal. Then it just smashed ribs and hips and broke every single one of our limbs. It smashed every jaw but mine, Boss. I don't know why it spared me." _(2)

Heria knew why though. Somehow, the thing had known Heria wasn't there – he had been with the Kyodai at the time. The demon wanted Heria to know though, so it made sure someone could tell Heria what happened. The howling cat demon had then demolished the Yakuza club, barely allowing the unarmed wait staff to escape. All of the staff had fled Tokyo, never mind Nerima.

"And now she's let it loose," he thought looking at the death trap around him. "My gun is useless, and it's gonna break my arms and legs and jaw too. If I'm lucky, I'm gonna drown in this crap. If I'm not, then I'm gonna lie in it as it slowly sets around me. This is a very bad way to go."

The sound was growing closer to him. His heart beat faster as terror started to flow through his system. "All right! You win!" he yelled out. "Call it off!" No one answered him though.

"I said CALL IT OFF!" he screamed. The only answer was the snarl off a jungle cat.

"IF YOU KILL ME, THE OYABUN WILL THINK YOU STRUCK FIRST!" he shouted. "THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL THE OYABUN! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAY HIDDEN!"

"I can't stay hidden now. I have to go back to Nerima," Nabiki answered coldly. Heria spun to see Nabiki standing near the pit's edge. The cat was missing. "You sought me out. You declared war."

Heria forced his heart to behave. "If you let me go, I'll walk away. You get to stay hidden."

"I can't trust you," Nabiki answered.

"If I kill you, your sister will set the demon on me. Won't she?" he pushed. Nabiki just nodded her head. "That sounds like pretty good insurance."

"You could try and kill both of us," Nabiki said.

Heria walked forward towards her. "Then Saotome will come looking for me. If I get him, then his buddies come looking for me. Someone will get me. Then the reprisals start, and then the return reprisals. Everyone dies, no one wins," he pressed. He paused then and his shoulders dropped as he realized what the Oyabun and Ishida had been trying to tell him. "Ah hell," he muttered. Nabiki's eyes glittered in the dark. "You win," he whispered. "Let me out – please."

Nabiki read the surrender in his posture. She raised her head and spoke steadily: "All right, let him live." Heria heard a disappointed yowl from somewhere out of sight. "Stay nearby," she added and Heria heard another low growl, then nothing. "Wait here while I find a ladder," she told Heria.

Heria waited ("What the hell else am I gonna do?"). Occasionally he heard Nabiki moving around. Finally, the girl reappeared and said: "Throw me your gun." Heria made a sour face and unloaded all the bullets from the gun. Then he threw it up to Nabiki with a sigh. Nabiki lowered the ladder and backed away.

When Heria climbed the ladder, he saw Nabiki watching him from about five meters away. "Every dog gets one bite. You got yours," she said harshly. "Never look for me again!" With that, she vanished completely.

"Shit!" Heria muttered. He saw his gun laying where Nabiki had stood, so he picked it up and put it away. "This is gonna suck when I admit I failed," he thought. Then he sighed again and started to walk out of the construction site.

* * *

><p>Nabiki watched Heria leave. "If you have any brains," she thought. "You'll flee the country. You're done – you should have backed off as soon as the Martial Artists began targeting your men. When you failed to assassinate Ranma, that should have served as your final warning. Trying to kidnap Akane was the height of stupidity. Pulling a gun on a Fire Mage is a really bad idea and little sister was fed up with being kidnapped – she let your men know that in spades. Then to add insult to injury, Ranma ran across a cat on his way to take you out and every single cat spirit joined with Ranma – the cat spirits are just as attached to Akane as Ranma is. Still, it gave me a wonderful idea to get rid of you for good without starting a war."<p>

She picked up Shenshen's cat-carrier and started walking back to the dorm through the shadows. The cat, Shenshen, belonged to one of her classmates. Nabiki would have to come back for the mirrors and sound equipment a little later. Nabiki's little show worked perfectly. Nabiki had wanted to simulate a great cat stalking Heria without involving Ranma for fear that the pig-tailed young man would do something permanent to Heria. She had arranged for a magician's stage mirror trick to make it look like she and Shenshen vanished, since she couldn't control the cat's aura. But she had used the 'stealth mode' her mother taught her for her final disappearance – and to push Heria a little off-balance as he tried to follow her over the last week. The sound system keyed to the remote in her pocket took care of the rest of the act since she couldn't pull off the "disembodied voice" like Ranma could.

"One Yakuza dealt with; one to go…" she thought.

* * *

><p>Nabiki sat in the café and smirked at the headlines: "Researchers confirm twenty-five new tribes in China." It had taken less than a day to come up with the initial plan, but several more to round it out. Tofu had carefully prepared more than twenty copies of the manuscript using the copiers at the Nerima General hospital (they had enough capacity to get the job done). Nabiki had researched the top Anthropology professors in the world and selected five additional publishers in various countries. Konatsu and Sasuke had managed to slip the manuscript packages into the Japanese mail system while avoiding security cameras. Ciren had taken a copy to the European Union and to the Russians. Mausu had managed to get a copy on the Japanese Prime Minister's desk. Daran had delivered copies to the Canadians and the Americans.<p>

Two months had passed since the packages were sent out, but Mausu and Daran were able to confirm that almost all of them had made it to their targets. The Chinese were trying to figure out where the leak had come from, but there were too many sources. They guessed that there must have been a second contact in Japan since most of the packages had originated from there, but they had no further information. Initially, the Chinese government had tried to deny the truth of the document, but there were too many anecdotal stories of the tribes to be ignored. Researchers began to stitch together the stories and match them against the manuscript. Satellite pictures of the tribal villages started to appear in newspapers based on the information – the world's spy agencies delighted in refuting the Chinese denials. One of the satellite pictures had been sharp enough to contain an image of the Amazon's ceremonial log. Other details in the manuscript were found in various photographs as well. Finally, the death blow to the denials came when a group of Russian researchers managed to ditch their Chinese handlers and locate three of the tribes. The Russians uploaded thousands of pictures through a remote link.

The Chinese were forced to recant and said that they were only trying to protect the privacy of the tribes. However, many of the tribes were delighted to gain public recognition and welcomed the researchers (and their money) with open arms. Even the Musk allowed a few researchers to setup near their mountain and agreed to visit the base camp.

The Chinese also had to explain how Professor Meng had become ill just before he was due to fly to Japan and meet with colleagues regarding the manuscript. They said that he had died due to complications from his illness. Behind the scenes was a different story: Mausu learned that several men who worked at the Chinese embassy had been recalled to China before the Japanese had gotten to them. The men were severely punished for their failure to destroy the manuscript. A few were accused of having sold the manuscript to the highest bidder. Given how well Professor Meng was known in certain circles, Nabiki felt that his government probably had *not* ordered his assassination – she felt it left too many loose ends to clean up. In the end, the men that had killed Professor Meng had in turn been silenced, something that gave Nabiki grim satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I could not do more, Professor," she thought. "I couldn't nail the higher ups, or find out who ordered your assassination, but I did get your work recognized. From what I have learned about you, I think that would have made you happy. Any way you slice it, it will have to do – this has basically run its course."

Nabiki put her paper away and went back to watching the café. This was not her normal coffee spot, but it was one her target frequented, and he had a habit of reading the morning paper here in plain sight – the shop's high visibility afforded him some measure of protection. Right on cue with her thoughts, Ishida walked in and sat down at a table with his back to the security camera. Nabiki placed a few bills on the table to cover her purchases and then walked over to him.

Ishida has just started to give his order to the waiter: "I'll have a coffee with a muffin please, and the morning paper…"

"And he will buy his niece another cup of coffee and a pastry," Nabiki cut in.

Ishida looked up in surprise and smiled. He nodded agreement to the waiter who left. "Niece?" he questioned.

"It sounds better than 'cousin', and you are way too young to be my father," she said sitting down.

"Thank you, I think," he said sardonically.

"That's despite the white streak in your hair. What did you do to yourself?" she said while pointing to it. The white streak started in the front and flowed off to the side.

"I had a little shock to my system a while back. I am in a rough business after all," he said with a shrug.

"Hmmph. You are tougher than that. Why don't you dye it?" she asked.

Another shrug: "I tried, it won't accept dye."

Nabiki took something out of her purse. "Here. This is 'witch's dye'," she said while placing the packet on the table. "There are certain shops in Tokyo that carry it. You can probably find it at your favorite one," she added with a raised eyebrow.

Ishida ignore the bait, but took the packet. "You use it yourself?" he teased.

"It only comes in black, smartass. Lucky for you though, it should match your hair," she threw back.

The waiter dropped off their order and they both nodded their thanks.

"So, what else have you been up to besides finding dyes for your uncle in esoteric shops?" Ishida prompted.

"I have been studying fortune-telling," Nabiki answered between bites of pastry.

"Anyone's in particular?" he asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Judge for yourself," Nabiki answered. She pulled out a set of cards she had created on the computer and adjusted herself so the surveillance camera had no view of the table. She placed a card on the table – it had Ishida's picture on it.

"That's an unusual Tarot card," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tarot cards are for wimps and I prefer something more accurate," she replied while laying out two more cards, one on either side of Ishida's – the Oyabun's and Nishimura's. "These are the pillars of the center. As long as they are in place, the center is stable. These are the cards outside the pillars." She placed most of the Kyodai below the three cards. "They do not support the center, but they do not stress it either. Most of this is because the pattern is fairly new."

Ishida nodded his head in agreement.

Nabiki went on: "This card places some stress on the center, but it's a matter of position, nothing else." She placed a picture of Isa, the Oyabun's first lieutenant, on the other side of the Oyabun's card. "These cards are only temporary." Nabiki placed the remainder of Kyodai off to the side away from the pattern. Heria's card was among them. "They will have very limited impact on the pattern, and their replacements will likely have little impact due to this card." She tapped Isa's card.

"Will these cards be useful at a later time?" Ishida asked while tapping the outcast cards.

Nabiki gave Ishida a very direct look and then reached out to rip each of the outcast cards in half. Ishida sighed. "How long will this pattern last?" he asked.

"About 13 to 26 moon cycles," Nabiki answered. "Like any prediction, things get a little hazy after that, but certain things are sure." She moved the Oyabun's card to the center, flanked by Isa and Nishimura. She placed Ishida's card above the Oyabun's. "This card is safe as long as these three cards stay in place." She tapped Isa, the Oyabun, and Nishimura. "The other cards will support these two…" She tapped Isa and Nishimura. "…in a Yin and Yang fashion." Nabiki rearranged the remaining Kyodai cards in a linear fashion under the three cards. "This card," she tapped Ishida's card," needs to watch the Yang side – that's where most of the antagonism will come from. The card needs to balance Yin against Yang."

Ishida looked at the Kyodai line – enemies starting on the Yang side closest to Isa running towards allies on the Yin side under Nishimura. There were a few surprises there. "Are you sure about these three cards?" he asked tapping the surprises.

"Yes," Nabiki said firmly. "Their true value will become obvious in time."

"How long is this pattern stable for?" he asked.

"About 65 moon cycles in and of itself. However, outside influences can always induce instability and speed up entropy. It's unlikely the upper bound will be reached," she said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"That depends on the new pattern. There's only one that's stable though," Nabiki answered. She removed Isa's card and moved Nishimura's into its place. Then she moved Ishida's card into Nishimura's old position. The Oyuban's remained where it was.

"And what about the other patterns?" Ishida quizzed.

Nabiki reached out and flipped Ishida's card over. There was a picture of Kimiko on the back of it.

Ishida blew out his breath and sat back a little. "Not too far back," Nabiki whispered. "Let's not give away any secrets." Ishida nodded his head and straightened up.

Riku Ishida flipped his card back over, and took back Isa's card. He arranged the Oyabun's, Isa's, and Nishimura's cards in various configurations with his own and others of the Kyodai. He paused a few moments after each configuration, then he shook his head, and tried a new one to think about. Nabiki just watched and occasionally tapped a card. "Damn," he said softly after about ten minutes. "Everything involves keeping these two cards stable." He tapped the Oyuban's and Nishimura's.

"Yes," Nabiki agreed. "Either that, or you have to go back to who you were."

"Not happening," Riku said. "Well, there's a time limit to everything," he said with resignation after a little pause. "This is not unexpected. I really didn't understand the mechanism until you pointed it out. I can use it to buy time and save a few more lives, though."

"Yes," agreed Nabiki. "However, there is a new card that could change things."

"NO," he said firmly. "You are to stay out of things. You do not belong in my world. Your own world needs you."

"I am not the card," she said just as firmly. "Should I enter your world, your fate would not change, but I would join you in your fate. I have just learned to really appreciate life, all Life…" She gathered up all the Yakuza cards but his and placed them in the Yin-Yang order that she had shown him. Then she handed the card stack to him. Ishida put them into his pocket. Once done, Nabiki placed a new card next to his. The card displayed a brightly colored starburst. Under it was the word "Nerima."

Nabiki stood up. "You will stay my uncle. However, we of Nerima place a high value on family. We protect our own," she said with a smirk. "You'd be amazed what we can do without starting a war. When the time comes, find us – we will help you disappear." With that she vanished into thin air. Ishida choked back an oath, and grabbed the arms of his chair to prevent himself from getting up.

Suddenly, Nabiki's voice came from his other side. Again he had to suppress his startle reflex. She was crouching down next to him. "Goodbye, Uncle. We will be watching," she said with sparkling eyes – her mother's eyes. She mischievously gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stood up again, grabbing her coffee.

Ishida watched Miss Tendo walk away, admiring the sway of her hips and being grateful that she had somehow grown beyond him. "You would have definitely been the end of me, Nabiki, one way or another," he thought with a laugh. "But, if you do take a husband, I'm going to check up on him and decide if I need to put the poor sucker out of his misery," he joked to himself.

He looked at the two cards on the table. He put his card away in the pocket with the other cards and looked at the Nerima card. Then he placed that card in his wallet. "We'll see," he said. "We will see…"

* * *

><p>Kimiko watched Nabiki walk away from Riku with a sigh of relief. The red thread tied to Nabiki's wrist led away toward Nerima, not towards Riku. She knew that the two were attracted to each other, but they would have been absolutely horrible for each other – something they both apparently knew. Still, she was a little sad to see that there wasn't another thread tied to Riku's wrist. "Well, where there is life, there is hope. Your story is not done Riku Ishida. I too will be watching you."<p>

Kimiko sighed again and returned to the Garden. Just before the park Kasumi had built had dissolved back into Chaos, (3) Kimiko had grabbed one of the fountains and taken it to Heaven. Kami-Sama had allowed her to put it in the Garden (she was not the only soul to have a personal memento Here). She sat down on the marble rim of the fountain to clear her head.

Despite being who she was, she hadn't figured out who Nabiki's future husband was. She knew it wasn't Riku now. Kimiko knew it wasn't Ranma, Tofu, or Ryoga (who had red aircraft cables tied to their prospective brides). Genma had no red threads attached to him ("Thank Kami-Sama!"). Neither did Sasuke (for which she was somewhat sorry about). All Kimiko was sure of was that the man was in Nerima, which left out Tatewaki Kuno, who had been pulled up north by his uncle (another "Thank Kami-Sama!"). Other than that, she could not tell. Her daughter had met the man in the past, and had some attachment to him, but the thread was too thin for her to trace well, even when Nabiki was actually in Nerima. The marriage was too far off in the future. The thread faded to near invisibility ten centimeters beyond Nabiki's wrist. Unless Nabiki actually engaged in a private one-on-one with the person, Kimiko would never see more than that. Trying to tease the answer out of Nabiki's dreams didn't work either. Nabiki wasn't thinking about marriage right now, so her dreams didn't focus on one man – although Kimiko really wanted to scold her daughter for some of her thoughts, but then Kimiko would have to admit to eavesdropping.

She sighed again. Her daughter was very aggravating. Once upon a time, she had told Kasumi that Akane was the daughter who would have driven Kimiko over the edge had she lived, but now Kimiko knew different.

"And what are you pondering so hard, Daughter?" a voice asked.

Kimiko looked up to see her own mother smiling down at her. "Hello, Mama," Kimiko acknowledged. "Just contemplating my daughter."

Her mom sat down next to her and asked: "And which one would that be? You have three of them…"

"Nabiki," Kimiko said with frustration.

Mama looked surprised. "I thought she was out of danger? Her showdown with Heria was quite decisive. He believed her without her showing him the second container of cement she had ready. I'm not sure I approve of the lethal stuff she prepared, but she got her point across without it."

"Oh, I don't think she'd have buried him completely in it," Kimiko dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Killing him would have started a war after all. I think she would have just buried him to his waist and left him. That would have shown the Oyabun that Heria had disobeyed him."

"I'm glad you are so sure of your daughter," Mama teased with a raised eyebrow. "Either way, I think between the trouncing Heria got in Nerima and dealing with Nabiki, he would have called it quits."

"Yes, he did. That's not the issue," Kimiko replied.

"And what is?" Mama pressed.

"I cannot figure Nabiki out anymore. Ever since she's came to terms with my death and dropped the defensive walls, she has actually become more complicated, not less. I cannot guess what she's going to do from one minute to the next. I know there's a young man that she has a strong interest in, but I cannot trace who it is," Kimiko complained.

"And maybe you are butting in where you shouldn't, Daughter," Mama laughed. "Nabiki belongs to herself as it should be. You're suppose to be a helper – being a Guardian does not give you ownership."

"She's still my daughter," Kimiko retorted. "I am allowed to be concerned about my family. You still think of me as your daughter despite that fact we are both on this side of the World."

Mama laughed again. "True enough. And does that bother you, Kimiko?"

Kimiko flashed a smile at her mother. "No, Mama, it doesn't. Still, even when I was an Angel of Death, I don't think I've run across a soul as frustrating as Nabiki."

"Oh, I have definitely run across someone worse," Mama said.

"Really? And who would that be?" Kimiko prompted.

"Look into the fountain and I'll show you," Mama told her.

Kimiko looked into the water expecting a Vision spell to start, but saw nothing unusual. Finally she realized that Mama has edited the fountain's reflection so only Kimiko's image was shown. "Very funny, Mama," Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Like Mother, like Daughter," Mama laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Footnotes

(1) In the Continuum, Akane is a Fire Mage. She has progressed to the point where she can absorb heat energy (such as from a small spark or explosion).

(2) Since the events in "Brothers", when Ranma's is in the Cat Fist, his cat aura may become visible if enough of the cat spirits locked inside of him join with him.

(3) Kasumi's park was mentioned in "Kasumi's Fate."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I'd also like to thank the following people for their encouragement and feedback: Richard Ryley, TopKat90, Rose1948, Wharpt, Flameraven, The Keeper of Worlds, pizzigri, KaraOhki, and Compucles.

For those interested, a new story will start in the New Year. Take care!


End file.
